Paper Forts
by Pikachu181
Summary: "If you're given the choice you should save everyone. Sometimes you can't, but if you can then you should. Even if it means that, when it's all said and done, you get the truly unhappy ending."
1. The Beginning Of Everything

**Hey guys! So this my attempt at writing a fan-fiction for The Witch's House. While the tale of an OC coming into the witch's house isn't quite new I'm hoping to give it a fresh twist. I hope you enjoy it!**

Chapter 1: The Beginning Of Everything

Rain fell on that blood stained day.

A young girl crawled through the forest. Her body dragged against the cold grass, occasionally hitting what was left of her rose barricade.

She was cold; colder than she'd ever felt before. Blood poured out of her broken, aching body. It was hard for the girl to see, but she knew. There was no point in ignoring the obvious.

Dying. She was dying a pitiful, gruesome death that was a direct result of her gullibility and innocence. She knew it, but she could never possibly change it. Now it was too late.

She'd done everything she could, but it simply hadn't worked. The odds had been stacked against her from the beginning. That witch had taken her heart by storm and, in the end, destroyed her very existence.

Now not only was she in peril, but her father also. Who knew what that devil woman would do? She could only blame herself if this ended in his demise. Somehow, in some way, Viola would save him.

If only she knew what events were beginning to unfold.

* * *

"What a crappy ending!"

Noelle laughed as her friend Liz finished the last sentence. "The game doesn't end pleasantly so why should a fan's work be done differently?"

"Yeah but…" Liz trailed off, staring at the computer screen in disbelief. "You lied when you said it'd be happy." A hint of annoyance sounded clear in her voice.

"I thought you'd guess at the ending. Besides that, what did you think?" Liz leaned back in the chair, her long brown hair flipping back.

"It was great. You really should post the story somewhere." Noelle shook her head. It would never be perfect enough for the world to see.

Liz grabbed her cell phone off Noelle's desk. A few moments later she sighed. "I've got to go. I have band practice today."

"Okay, have fun."

"Don't get too bored while I'm gone," Liz joked. She got up, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.

Noelle took back her seat at the computer desk. Her smile turned into a frown as she looked over her story. There were a lot of other things she could be doing with her time, like studying for an Algebra test. Instead she had been hard at work, producing what she hoped to be her proudest work.

It was a new tale of The Witch's House. Her own thoughts and creations had been incorporated to construct a fresh new take on the story. For some reason she couldn't bring herself to get rid of the tragic conclusion. In her mind it felt like a mockery of the original.

Yet she wanted everything to change. Sure it was just a video game, but it was a game with a narrative full of unfairness. Why couldn't the poor Viola win or at least keep her life? How could Ellen be so cruel?

That was when Noelle would think of the next question and her imagination would soar.

What would she do if she was in the game?

It was a nonsensical question. The Witch's House was fake, just a game crafted by someone of high caliber. Noelle knew this as much as anyone else. However, she couldn't shake away the intense passion she felt to save Viola. It was so fierce she'd play the game for hours trying to find a method to change Viola's fate, even though there was no possible way.

Nothing stopped her. She'd keep playing until her little brother came in to be a pest, or her parents to scold and whine about Noelle's isolation.

Tonight would be one of those nights.

It was almost midnight. Noelle was where she usually was, strategizing her way through the puzzle orientated entertainment. It didn't take much out of her anymore. She knew about every death trap, every secret, and she had already completed every ending. She had practically memorized the dialogue from each character and knew all their back stories.

"Borderline obsession," Noelle muttered under her breathe. She could joke all she wanted, but she knew it was true. Maybe it was time to find another game. There were others just like this that she hadn't even tried.

One o'clock passed by in a flash. Noelle had just gotten the fake Viola to the Witch's room. She could feel her eyes start to shut. Getting past the fake Ellen would be easy. When you've done something over fifteen times it gets pretty simple.

Minutes later her eyes closed and her head fell to the computer desk. She was exhausted and planned on a short nap before finishing. Tomorrow was the weekend; there was no reason to not stay up as last as possible. A small nap wouldn't change anything.

When she woke up it didn't feel like anything had really changed. Her eyes were still closed, but Noelle could tell she was still in her room.

Not in the chair, however. Her assumption was that she must have fallen off. She was lying up so that was the obvious conclusion.

That was when it happened. Noelle opened her eyes and saw the sun.

 _What the heck…the sun?!_

Her mind went into panic instantaneously. She sat up and looked around.

She was sitting in a field, lush green grass surrounding her. The sky was clear and the sun beat down on her head. Just a few feet away stood a tall evergreen tree. Feet away from her a long row of rose bushes stretched across the horizon.

"This is a dream," she said out loud to herself.

"It's only a dream if you believe it to be," a deep voice said from above.

Noelle jumped at the sound, twisting around to identify who spoke.

"Who's there?" She yelled anxiously.

Noelle turned to look at the tree. She didn't see anyone in there, only a small black cat lying on a branch. _Wait… a black cat? Am I having another Witch's House dream?_

"It's me." Yes, it was most certainly the cat speaking. Although in Noelle's mind the deep voice didn't fit such a tricky, twisted feline.

So it was all simply a dream. She'd wake up soon or perhaps she could wake herself up.

"Right," Noelle said. "I know all about you. Go away now. I'm going to make myself wake up and when I do you'll be gone. You know why? Cause you're not real."

It was only until she reached the last sentence that Noelle realized how stupid this sounded. Here she was, a young fifteen year old girl with the top grades in her school, yelling at someone who doesn't exist. How idiotic was that?

"I'm sorry, but I think you are mistaken. I am as real as you are. Here, let me prove it."

The cat stretched for a moment, yawned, and stood up. He hopped down the branches until his paws reached the earth. He strutted over to Noelle.

"This will hurt, but don't blame me. You're the one who refused to believe."

Before Noelle could protest the cat raised his paw and, with claws clean and sharp, cut her skin flawlessly.

The girl swore as the pain surged through her leg.

"You freaking idiot!" She put her hand over the wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding that had started.

"I told you not to blame me, but now you see. This is all very much real."

At his last words the pain suddenly became unimportant in Noelle's mind. It was replaced by a much bigger matter.

 _This is the Witch's House, and this is real. I'm in the game._

It felt too good to be true. Somehow and in some way she had ended up here. She didn't believe in fate, but if that was what got her there then she wasn't complaining.

This was the chance of a lifetime. How many people were able to get themselves into a game? It was seemingly impossible and yet here she was. Now nothing was out of Noelle's reach. She could do what she wanted in order to make the story different. The idea of giving Viola new life was becoming a reality.

Her mind sprinted into action. What was important was what had already happened. The first thing to do was ask the cat; no matter how much she hated him.

"Mr. Cat," she said innocently. "Have you heard of a house in the forest? There's supposedly a witch inside of it."

"Since you've just awoken you must not know. You're already in the forest, and the house isn't that far away. However I wouldn't go in there at this time. I'm pretty sure the witch has… other dealings."

There was no reason to listen to him. Who knew what kind of lies the demon cat would spew. If however, what he said was true, then the fake Viola was most certainly in the house.

This was the moment to save the real Viola and, if Noelle could, the real Ellen as well. Her time to show that the ending could be different was now.

"Well even so, I have very important business. I'm sure the Witch will understand." It was best to play dumb for now. Once she got into the house it wouldn't matter.

"If that's your choice, go for it." Noelle chuckled softly. The cat's speech was always a little humorous to her.

"In what direction is the Witch's house?"

"Go north and don't stop. You'll reach it shortly." She nodded and took her leave, not wanting to stay too close to the cat.

It took exactly six minutes for Noelle to reach the dull, gray mansion. It held a certain eeriness and depression she'd felt every time she saw it through the screen. While it didn't appear to be very big Noelle knew better. In this house proportions and realism wouldn't matter.

Slowly she walked up to the house's door. Only now was it occurring to the girl that death would be closer than ever before. This time around there would be no saving or retries. She would have to use her knowledge of game to succeed, if she could.

"I'm coming for you Viola. Noelle is here to rescue you," she thought to herself. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

With that Noelle swung open the door.


	2. Expect The Unexpected

**Hey guys! So this is the second chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :)**

Chapter 2: Expect The Unexpected

Noelle walked through a hallway to another door. Knowing what was bound to happen next, she moved inside.

The next room contained little to nothing and was barely bigger than a typical office space. It was the splattered blood in the middle of the room that gave Noelle chills. She knew what the rule was for this room if she were to avoid death.

 _Step in that blood and it's over._

Noelle walked carefully around it, making sure her foot didn't touch even one drop of blood. She looked towards the wall and saw a note. Although Noelle certainly knew what the note said she felt it best to read it anyway. She leaned in to read it.

GET OUT.

Noelle staggered back a few steps, appalled. This didn't happen in the game at all. How was this possible? This wasn't the note for Ellen. She couldn't even remember a note like this at any point of the game's entirety. The truth crept into Noelle's mind like darkness.

This note was for her. The witch wanted her out now.

Noelle swallowed hard. Should she disobey, what would happen? Certainly Viola would come after her… or would she not? If she was too busy with Ellen then maybe Noelle could slip around unnoticed. Then again, wasn't the whole point to find Viola?

Her mind was spinning with questions that currently held no answers. Only one thing was true; she couldn't stay in this room.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind the note disappeared. She stepped back further, only to hear the splash that was created from her foot hitting the blood.

Noelle's world slowed as the truth dawned on her. She had just made the gravest mistake she could have. Death, at that moment, was just around the corner.

She sprang to action, running for the door as fast as her legs could bear. The frightened girl didn't notice that the walls were not closing. In fact, they hadn't even started. Nor did Noelle notice the girl that watched from above.

* * *

Noelle burst out of the door and stopped moving. She started to relax, her mind grasping the truth. She was still alive and well. Now it was time to keep moving, no matter how strange or twisted this became.

The room contained two dim-lit candles, each on either side of the room she had escaped from. Two doors, one to the far left the other to the right, which appeared to have broken knobs, beckoned her.

"I guess I'll go to the right," she muttered. "God help me."

She marched to the door and braced herself mentally. Now wasn't the time to lose hope. With as much strength as she had, she swung open the hinged door.

The person who greeted her at the front was unwelcomed, and extremely at that.

A human sized doll stood before her, its face stained with blood red tears. Its pale porcelain face contrasted its long purple hair which had been neatly separated by two bows. In one hand, it held a long knife, completely spotless as if it had just recently washed.

"H-hello…Um uh…." Noelle fell backward on the floor, her brain scrambling for a resolution.

The doll walked closer to her, its face stuck in a permanent smile. Noelle watched out of morbid curiosity as it came closer; her brain becoming overwhelmed by the sight. The doll stopped and, getting on a knee, leaning closer to reach Noelle's face.

Her instincts taking over, Noelle kicked the doll in the chest. It fell backward, stunned by the sudden defiance. Noelle jumped to her feet and ran to the left door. Immediately she could hear the porcelain clang against the floor. She dived for the door, grabbed the knob and threw it open. Without hesitation, she slammed it behind her. The doll banged against the door and screamed.

After a few more minutes of deafening cries from the doll the pounding stopped. Guardedly Noelle moved from the door. She slid against the stone wall and sat down, not making even the slightest of noise.

She was too traumatized to speak. This was so much easier when she was safe; tucked away in her precious old world. A game over was just a chance to try again. Now one mistake could ruin her. Nothing was going to prepare her; no hints or guardians. In the back of her mind, she thought of leaving.

It wouldn't be so hard. She could travel and make a living somehow. Surely there were things out there that she could accomplish. Even if she didn't know what era or world this was. Certainly she could manage. Besides, obviously Viola wanted her to leave. Why else would that note have been left there?

And yet, Noelle felt resistance. Viola's desperate face as she pleaded with her father to save her… how could she allow that to happen? Noelle had already failed one person in her life; she couldn't fail another. No normal person would abandon another in their time of hopelessness.

"What in the world are you doing here?" Noelle snapped out of her daydreams and looked up.

A young girl stood beside her. Her blonde hair was separated into two short braids, with messy bangs covering her forehead. She wore a bright white apron which was tied around a plain navy blue dress.

"El…I mean, Viola," Noelle stammered. Giving away the fake Viola's true identity so early would certainly be disastrous.

"How do you know my name?" Ellen stared into Noelle's eyes.

"I've… I've met your father," Noelle lied. "We met in town a few days ago. He's a very nice man."

"And what exactly are you doing in here?" If this was how Ellen planned to be as Viola she needed some serious work.

"I… I have dealings with the witch."

"Is that so?" Seconds later Ellen's straight face turned into a wide grin. "Well isn't that interesting! Do you want to come with me?"

Noelle was taken back by how quickly Ellen's demeanor had changed. It seemed as if now Ellen had realized what role she was supposed to take.

"Sure." Was it safe to go with her? Noelle certainly didn't think so, and yet there were no other good options. It would be more dangerous to go alone.

"Alright! Come with me. I know where we need to go next." She outstretched her hand. Noelle grabbed it hesitantly and pulled herself up.

As they walked out to the previous hallway Noelle recalled a question.

"Viola, when I encountered the doll…" Suddenly it occurred to her.

 _A doll, not a bear._

"You encountered a doll? I see… well, it's best not to ask questions," she said with a dangerously low voice.

There it was again; the bits of Ellen's personality that shined through the fake Viola. Noelle could only wonder how Ellen could live with never being herself.

Her thoughts went back to the differences in the house. Faintly she remembered that the house would change depending on the person… did that mean stepping on the blood wouldn't have killed her? Had she avoided the death trap, or were only certain things changing? Now she was with Ellen… what would happen?

"Okay," she said after realizing she had fallen silent for far too long.

Ellen led Noelle through several rooms until they were in the large dining area. Noelle gasped at what certainly had once been a grand elegant sight. The chairs were a deep red which, if they weren't covered thick with dust, would have been considered extravagant. The table was long, stretching over half of the room. A rather large fireplace had been placed along the stone slab walls.

"This quite the spread," Noelle gasped.

"It's certainly amazing!" Ellen said cheerfully.

As they made their way around the table Noelle observed a large bowl. Her assumption was that it contained the poison they would need for later.

"Let's go inside here," Ellen said. She pointed towards a door in the corner of the room. Noelle nodded, knowing that would take them to the kitchen. If everything was to go as it should the kitchen would have the first ghost.

Ghost. A chill ran up her spine. Who knew what real ghosts were like? Movies, television, and games weren't going to do it justice. The doll was certainly more frightening than it had been from a screen.

"Are you ready?" Ellen asked. Noelle looked at her, obviously confused. "Are you alright? Maybe I should escort you back…"

"No I'm fine," Noelle said firmly.

Ellen froze. Her calm persona appeared to be losing to her true self, and yet Noelle could tell that the witch wouldn't give in.

"Off we go," Noelle said encouragingly, taking Ellen out of her inner battle.

"Right," Ellen said slowly.

The first thing Noelle did when she strutted inside the kitchen was step on a giant cockroach. She shrieked in response and stepped away, crashing into Ellen in the process.

"What…what was that?" She stammered. Ellen's eyes moved to the floor.

"Just a cockroach." Noelle gathered her strength followed Ellen's gaze.

Dots of blood and squished remains were all that was left.

"It's really not nice to murder the insects. They don't mean any harm," a voice said. It was gruff and resembled a man's.

Noelle scanned the room; searching for the voice's owner. It was then that she noticed it.

A butcher knife cut a mysterious food by itself as if it was simply magic. Noelle knew better, but for a moment she was left in wonder. Of course someone was holding it; there was no doubt in Noelle's mind now. The ghost was the one who spoke.

"Hello," Noelle said politely. She walked towards the ghost, narrowly avoiding each little cockroach.

"Good afternoon. How was your day?" He was awfully polite for a ghost. At least, that's what Noelle thought.

"Just taking a stroll," Noelle said sweetly. When talking to someone in the witch's house and wielding a knife it was best to approach with care.

"Would you care to lend me a hand?"

Noelle's steps stopped. No, she most certainly didn't want to lend a hand. Almost instantaneously she felt herself begin to sweat.

"Well, actually, we have something else for you that should suffice," Noelle said slowly.

 _The teddy bear limbs!_ Noelle knew for a fact that she didn't have them. She hadn't even thought of grabbing them. She chastised herself silently. How could she have been so foolish?

 _But how could have I? I was chased by a doll._

"I'm sorry, our hands aren't exactly for sale, but I have something else," Ellen spoke up.

Noelle watched as Ellen took out two teddy bear limbs. They were full red stuffing and had blood oozing out from all sides. Keeping her composure, Noelle turned her head to avoid staring at the blood.

Noelle looked back only when the limbs had been handed over. "Ah, thank you so much! These will do just the trick."

"Anytime good sir," Ellen replied. Ellen grabbed Noelle's shoulder. "Shall we move on?"

"Y-yes," Noelle said shakily. All these scarring sights were piling on.

As soon as they got out of the kitchen and back into the dining hall Noelle sighed deeply, letting her nerves out in the open.

"Noelle… I have a question."

"Go ahead," she said curiously.

"Did you know what he was going to do to you if you offered your services? You seemed scared. It was as if you knew what would happen if you made a wrong move."

Noelle thought through her answer before speaking. One wrong mistake and Ellen would easily abandon her or, even worse, murder her.

"I don't know why. I just had a sense as if something was off about the… well; I guess you'd call him a ghost. I was simply acting on instinct."

"Interesting, you don't strike me as the type to do such a thing."

Noelle cringed at this statement. Of course, Ellen was on the mark. She preferred to think rationally and logically rather than emotionally. This whole journey was probably the first time she'd ever done something based on feeling.

"Everyone has their firsts, right?" Noelle laughed, strain clear in her quivering voice.

"I suppose you could think of it that way." Ellen smiled which, in Viola's body, appeared almost melancholy. What thoughts were running through her mind, what secrets from her past were passing? Noelle could only wonder.

"So, you've got the key right?" Noelle felt ashamed for not even bothering to see the transaction.

"Oh, yes." She pulled her right hand forward and opened it to reveal a small silver key. "I believe I know what to do with it."

"Then go for it," Noelle urged. She knew what was bound to happen, but it was best to let Ellen do the work. Surely doing it herself would only reveal hidden knowledge.

Ellen walked to the table. She pushed one of the red chairs away to reveal the bowl they had seen earlier. Noelle rushed over to look. Inside the bowl was a dark green liquid. It smelled of death and caused Noelle to cringe.

"That smells disgusting," Noelle exclaimed.

Without a word, Ellen dropped the key into the bowl, seemingly unaffected by the stench. Noelle watched in wonder as the key dissipated into ash and collapsed to the bottom. Seconds later the sound of a door opening resounded through the room.

"That's our cue…" Ellen spoke softly.

"How do you know?" It came out before Noelle could prevent it. Ellen peered over at Noelle with suspicion-arousing.

"I've been here quite a few times!" She said with lightness in her voice.

Before Noelle could respond she felt something grab her leg. Frantically she whipped her head downward. A long hand black as shadows had latched onto her. Immediately it pulled, causing Noelle to crash to the floor.

"VIOLA!" Noelle screamed. Unexpectedly Noelle heard no response.

She grabbed onto one of the chair's legs and valiantly tried to kick the hand with her free foot. It held fast and yanked hard; she could feel her grip on the chair begin to loosen. Still she continued to kick. As the hand pulled again Noelle's hands unwillingly let go. Her fingernails scratched against the floor.

"VIOLA PLEASE!" She screamed again, her hand failing to find a hold.

As she felt herself sink into the fireplace a hand grabbed hers.

Hope sparked into Noelle's heart as Ellen pulled with all her strength. Noelle felt herself slowly getting out, inch by inch.

"Can you grab onto the edges of the fireplace?" Ellen yelled. Noelle's eyes widened with realization and she nodded. "I'm letting go!"

As soon as she did Noelle latched onto the edges, her fear becoming her power source. Quickly Ellen took one of the chairs and smashed it onto the hand with incredible force. Noelle felt it recoil in pain. Seizing the moment Noelle kicked it again and, feeling it let go, crawled far out of the hand's reach.

She stood up and, feeling weak, took the table for support.

"That…that was…" she said, panting heavily. "That wasn't… what I expected…"

"Are you okay?" Ellen asked, concerned.

"Yes… I'm fine. Just a little… a little shaken up." She took a deep breath. "Let's just keep going."

* * *

Ellen watched Noelle open the next door, knowing exactly what would happen. There would be another hall and they would have to climb the dusty steps. Getting through this wouldn't contain so many challenges; at least, that's what she had thought before this girl showed up.

It was strange, what was happening. It was as if her house and Noelle's house were combining, becoming a place Ellen didn't recognize. She wasn't worried, however. This was still her home and it would still protect her. This other girl wouldn't be so lucky as the previous event had confirmed.

What did worry her were the thoughts that occasionally plagued her head. The very thought that was always putting her on an edge.

 _This body doesn't belong to you. This isn't yours._

It didn't come often, but when it did she had to fight it down with all her might. Was it really right to ruin the life of a young innocent girl?

Innocent… Like anyone was truly innocent. If Ellen had learned anything from her years of heartache it was that no one had true innocence. Surely this strange girl she was traveling with had her own dark secrets. Viola must have been no different. If this was truly the case there was no reason to feel guilty. She had no remorse for her previous victims. Viola was no different.

She was just a girl. Just like her. Not only this, but she had the life Ellen had always wanted. The perfect father who would always love his daughter no matter what unfolded. Why couldn't she have had that?

This was the only way. This was what was truly fair, well, for her at least.

"Viola, are you alright?"

Ellen blinked rapidly. For a few brief seconds, she had forgotten where she was and what needed to happen. She responded back to her accomplice.

"Yes, I'm doing fine." Why would she even bother sharing her tale with someone who couldn't help? She was probably some stupid villager who had a death wish.

"I'm Noelle by the way," the girl said.

"What a strange name," Ellen said, whose awareness of her words was dissipating with every minute. Still Noelle laughed.

"I suppose it is," Noelle said. Ellen noticed her faraway glance. Perhaps this girl had a dark background like herself. If so there would be a reason to get rid of her soon.

It would be very soon if circumstances demanded it.


	3. Hallways

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Hallways

Ellen didn't expect what happened next.

Where the staircase should have been was, instead, a long hallway. Candles were lined up across the wall, each one in close proximity with the other. The door appeared to be a small speck in the distance. She observed Noelle's hesitant glances at each wall and proceeded to do her own screening.

"It looks… too safe," Noelle finally said. "As soon as I start moving something will happen. I'm absolutely positive."

Ellen held back a chuckle. Of course something was going to happen. In this household, the unspeakable would occur. Horrible acts have to be performed to continue and, by the end, you might discover something about yourself. You might discover the monster you really were.

"What do you think we should do?" Noelle asked. "Maybe… crawl?"

Ellen held back a sarcastic sigh. Why had she bothered to save this stupid girl? She hadn't even planned on it, but something had hit a nerve in Ellen's heart. Was it her screams for help, or because Noelle's wails were asking specifically for her? Ellen didn't know exactly, but she knew she didn't like it.

"Keep moving. If you hear a noise, just react appropriately," Ellen said in monotone. Noelle stared at her, and Ellen wondered what the girl was searching for. Surely she didn't think she could find out the truth from Ellen? Unfortunately for her, the witch was not an open book.

"…Alright. We'll do it your way, Viola. Just be careful." Noelle turned to face forward and started walking, going as slow as she could. Ellen followed suit.

At first it was simply boring to Ellen. Nothing was coming for them, nothing swung from the walls. Was it really just a plain old hallway? That couldn't be true. Every room in her house served a purpose, even if it wasn't completely clear from the first walk through. Everything was there for a reason.

As soon as she thought this, Noelle stopped abruptly. Ellen almost ran into her, but thankfully stopped just in time. Annoyance was beginning to rub in. What in the world was this girl's problem?

Out of nowhere the witch felt it. The push of the wind against her braids in a seemingly windless room and the sound of an object being sharpened. Something was there. Whatever it was, it was safe to assume that it was bringing death along.

Before Ellen could speak Noelle twisted around and knocked Ellen to the floor, bringing herself along. They crashed to the ground. Ellen ground her teeth together as her head hit the carpeted floor.

She looked at Noelle, who lay to the left of her. The girl's eyes spoke of alert and a certain sort of terror. Surely she had seen something.

"What is it?" Ellen whispered.

"A knife passed literally seconds after I knocked us over. I knew it, we should have just crawled," Noelle said bitterly.

"Oh be quiet," Ellen snapped. "What's best is that we make it forward without getting murdered."

Ellen shifted her eyes to look ahead. The candles at the end of the hallway had blown out, giving no clues as to what was throwing those knives, if anything was. It was very much possible that they were moving by themselves.

Again she felt the wind. Something was coming again. "Noelle, I'm going to roll over. Follow my lead," Ellen said rapidly.

Not waiting for her response, Ellen rolled in an attempt to cross the room. She gasped when she felt something cut the fabric on her shoulder. Feeling scared Ellen went faster until she hit the wall.

She closed her eyes for a moment, not thinking about her companion. When Ellen opened them she swallowed hard.

All the candles had lost their flame. She was enveloped in darkness.

"Noelle?" She called out.

No answer.

Ellen fumbled in the darkness, trying to stand up. When she managed to do so she started to walk forward. Maybe Noelle had already gotten out. It wouldn't have been the first time someone abandoned her.

"Ell….Ell…."

Ellen stopped moving. The voice came from a little far head, she could tell. What worried her most was what it was saying.

"Ellen…Ellll" The voice came out in loud whines. Whatever it was, it certainly wasn't friendly. Not only that, but it knew her true identity.

She moved back at a steady speed, not wanting to provoke the creature. This definitely isn't good.

This situation was calling for disaster. Whatever was following her would soon start to chase her and she was at an enormous disadvantage. Neither door could be seen. She would have to run blindly and hope for a miracle.

Well, maybe not a miracle. Her beloved house would have to protect her. There wasn't any other option. She'd have to trust that the house knew what to do.

"ELLEN," it screamed.

Ellen turned and ran erratically, pumping her arms in an attempt to further her sprint. The monster followed, screaming her name as if in agony.

A few seconds later she felt her feet hit the wall. Desperately she searched for the door. When she found it she realized, in despair, that it was locked. Ellen turned to face the creature. It growled menacingly, coming closer and closer. She squeezed her eyes shut. If it was going to kill her at least she wouldn't watch.

 _This is what you get when you take what isn't yours, I suppose._

Seconds passed, then minutes. She opened her eyes. The lights were back on and the hallway was clear. What in the world had happened? How was she still alive? It must have been the house. Ellen touched her shoulder and found that the dress had only be slightly cut. It was then that Ellen noticed it, a very notable difference.

Noelle wasn't in the room.

* * *

A little girl ran across a small living room, a brown teddy bear in her hand. Her father chased her, hot in pursuit.

"I'm going to get you!" he said teasingly. The little girl squealed with delight. She tripped on the ground and, as she made her descent, her father scooped her up in his arms. "Got you!"

"Daddy!" He placed his daughter on a couch and they laughed in harmony.

"Joseph, she's supposed to be doing her math homework!" The mother's call was a signal for the fun to end.

Her father shook his head in disbelief. "Little girls need their recess!"

"I'm not little," the girl said, indignant. "I'm practically nine years old!" Her father smiled and rubbed the girl's head sweetly.

"I know. You're growing up so fast, you and Jonathan." The girl huffed at the sound of her little brother's name. "Oh, don't be like that. Deep, deep down I know you really appreciate your little brother." He'd have to look pretty far in order to find it in his daughter, which the man knew all too well.

"Sometimes I like him, unless he's being a pest, which he usually is!" She marched out of the room to return to her studies. "He's always pulling on my pretty red curls!"

Her father smiled. There was no doubt she had gotten that last sentence from her mother. She was growing up so fast, almost too fast for his taste. Soon the girl he knew would blossom into a young woman. In a bittersweet way, he looked forward to seeing that day.

* * *

Noelle moaned as her eyes fluttered open. As gently as she could she rose, only to let out a curse when she felt pain. Her left arm was hurting for some strange reason. Her eyesight getting sharper, she looked at her surroundings.

She was in a hallway very similar to the one she had been in with Ellen. Candles stretched across to the ends, but then she saw the ends and cursed yet again. There were no doors.

Nervous, Noelle felt the wall nearest her. Perhaps this was an illusion and she'd find the entrance by touch.

Her head began to spin again when she recalled her dream. The memory of Noelle's father and their good times haunted her. How much time had passed since she'd left? Would everything be normal when she returned? What if over ten, or even hundreds, of years had gone by?

She banged her hands against her head. There was no need to have any more of this talk. She would get home and when she did, Noelle would tell them the miraculous journey she'd been gone through.

 _I'll tell them about the day I saved someone, a girl my age. How I helped her escape her fate. How, in the end, everybody lived._

"It's not good to have thoughts like that."

Noelle's head snapped behind her to identify whatever had spoken.

A little girl stood several feet from her. She was short, much shorter than Noelle. Her hair was a dark brown; each strand straight. She wore a simplistic pink dress with white tights to accompany it. On her face, she held a blank stare as if she was simply sleepwalking.

Noelle didn't recognize this girl, and it scared her more than if she had.

"Hello," Noelle said cordially. She kept her voice smooth, trying to sound as safe as possible.

"Hi!" The girl smiled weakly. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just searching for the door." There was no reason to hide the truth. If Noelle knew anything it was that children were smarter than adults thought.

"A door? You want to leave?" The girl bit her lip apprehensively.

"Yes, I have someone I need to see. It's very important," Noelle said, who was rather vociferously searching the walls for some sort of clue.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Noelle thought the answer was rather self-evident, but she knew better than to anger the child. Who knew what she was capable of?

"It's a girl."

"Oh, are you sure it isn't me? I'm a girl aren't I?" When Noelle didn't respond the girl crossed her arms and stomped a foot. "I'm just as important as someone else. By the way, the door is on the other side. You're looking on the wrong wall."

Noelle stopped her hunt and locked eyes with the girl. She studied her carefully, trying to judge if what she had just said was truth or fiction.

"Go look, you'll find it eventually," the girl said with a grin.

Despite the charm this child displayed Noelle knew better than to trust her. Who knew what this girl was capable of, or what sort of secrets she was hiding? There could be a knife under the girl's dress, waiting to snatch another soul. She certainly didn't want to be the next victim.

"Did you place me in here?" The girl shook her head yes. "Then how exactly did I end up in this peculiar hallway?"

"Weeeelll," She said, holding it out as long as she could in one breath. "I grabbed you. Really, you should thank me a lot. That knife was gonna get you, and if it didn't then the monster would have."

"Monster?" Her memories darted back to the hallway. Ellen had tried to avoid the knives… she had done the same… and then everything had gone black…

"Yup, there was an icky monster in there, but I saved you! Now I want to keep you here!" She said it so nonchalantly that Noelle wanted to dismiss the idea. This little girl saved her?

"Well thank you," Noelle said, feeling gratitude was the best she could do. There was nothing she could give this kid, so hopefully she would accept that.

"Of course! In exchange, can you stay with me?" The girl walked over and took Noelle's hand. "I want you to be with me forever."

"I have a mission," Noelle said, her voice softening. This girl seemed awfully naïve for someone in the witch's house. In a way Noelle enjoyed it. It was nice to see someone with a glow in her features.

"That girl? Why do you have to save her?"

"She needs help. If I don't help her then no one will." The little one nodded in understanding. "I have a duty and if I don't fulfill it… I don't think I could keep going, knowing I left someone to die."

"Not everyone is worth saving," the girl muttered. Noelle squatted down to be level with the girl's shoulders.

"If you're given the choice you should save everyone. Sometimes you can't, but if you can then you should. Even if it means that, when it's all said and done, you get the unhappy ending." The past sparked in Noelle's heart, and she knew what she said was the truth.

The little girl watched her in wonder. They stared at each other for a few minutes until the girl's head fell in shame.

"Alright, you can go. It seems that, whoever you have to save, they're really important to you. So, you can leave. Look to the left."

Noelle obeyed and saw that, at the end of the corridor, lay a door that had not been there before.

She felt a twinge of guilt knowing she would leave this girl. The child was probably just lonely and needed someone. Yet, once she saved Viola the girl would most likely disappear. Perhaps it was better that way. She wouldn't be so isolated anymore.

As Noelle started to walk towards the door she stopped. "Hey, little girl…"

"Yes?" The girl squeaked.

"Want a hug?"

"Yes!" The girl ran over and embraced Noelle, holding her as tight as she could. When the girl finally let go she smiled. Noelle returned it and, after rubbing her head as a motherly gesture, went on her way to the door.

As soon as she exited the door vanished. Noelle found herself in another hallway, and she groaned instantly. Was it possible for her to go into a normal room?

Her thoughts lingered on the little girl. She had been able to see that girl, so what exactly was she? She hadn't even tried to hurt Noelle. To be certain it had been a strange encounter. Possibly an encounter Noelle would never quite comprehend.

* * *

Ellen had been waiting in the next room, although she wasn't quite sure why. Noelle was probably dead, her body lying in some strange place. Who knows, maybe a way to get through the house would involve using the remains.

Fifteen minutes had pasted, and she knew it was time to leave. The girl was dead. There was no reason for her to think otherwise. There was especially no reason for her to still be waiting for a girl she'd met only a little bit ago. Noelle would just be another casualty. No reason to worry about someone she didn't care for.

Just as Ellen was about to move on the door nearest her creaked open. She prepared herself for whatever friend or foe was going to come out.

"Viola!" Noelle yelled. She ran over to Ellen and practically bear hugged her. Ellen, not being quite that sentimental, pushed her away.

"What took you so long? Where were you?" Ellen barked.

"I was kind of kidnapped but kind of saved. What about you?"

"I defended myself from a horrifying monster in the dark. When the lights came back on you were gone. Had you come just a minute later I would have left you to fend for yourself!" Ellen felt like going on, and yet wondered why she was in the first place.

 _I need her to defend myself. With our houses combined it's dangerous to go alone. Who knows what will come. I need her as a victim if possible._

Ellen knew the role Noelle had to play, but the role she herself would take on was a complete mystery.

* * *

In a different part of the house, a girl tried to scream into a pillow. Her once purple hair was soaked in her own blood, and a once elegant dress was torn and smeared. The constant excruciating pain she felt made her head dizzy. Her once beautiful eyes had been ripped away from her and the girl's throat burned with a fury she'd never experienced before.

 _I need it back… I need it back… I have to find her. Pull yourself together Viola… just find her!_

She had just wanted to help her close friend. That's it. What had she done wrong to deserve this?

Now there were two girls in the house. Viola had wanted to chase the other one out, but the pain had brought her back to her room. Now she needed to leave again and continue the hunt. Ellen was the one she needed. This other girl just had to depart from this wicked house.

This mysterious girl didn't need to be pulled into this extreme circumstance. No one deserved to be in this situation.

 _Why Ellen… why did you do this to me?_

She couldn't hold hatred in her heart, so instead she held despair. Her father was in grave danger and it was all because of her. How had she allowed this to happen? Why had Ellen decided to be so cruel? And why, oh why, had she made this wretched deal?

Even with these thoughts taking over, she knew she couldn't let them stop her. Giving in would only result in her death. Mentally Viola went over a checklist. It was the only way to keep from thinking about the horrendous pain.

First, she had to get her body back. Maybe once Ellen saw Viola's pain she would change her mind. Deep down, Ellen was just a troubled soul. Viola believed even the darkest of people could change.

Second, she had to get this other girl out of here. Simply scaring her wasn't going to do the trick, so maybe a good chase would get her out.

Lastly, she had to save her father. Getting her body back would accomplish this goal easily. It was also arguably the most crucial, at least in Viola's mind it was. She refused to let her father suffer because of her mistakes.

 _Maybe even in this body father will recognize me. If nothing works I can hope he'll see that's it is me, his precious daughter._

Viola's sincere hope had to come true. If she didn't save him then she could never forgive herself. Somehow everything would work out.

It simply had to.


	4. The Librarian

**Alright guys, here's chapter 4! Also, I'd like to give a quick thanks to those who took the time out of their day to review. It means a lot!**

 **Author Update: I noticed last night that throughout the past few chapters I have made some mistakes, mostly regarding names. I'm sorry if it confused you. I have gone back and fixed the mistakes!**

 **Enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 4: The Librarian

The new room Ellen had waited for Noelle in wasn't new to either of them. Surely not to Noelle, she had gone passed this many times.

It was the staircase they were supposed to have encountered long ago. Both girls had so quickly forgotten it over the course of several frightening phenomenons.

Noelle took the lead, and in the back of her mind she wondered if the spirit would appear. Paranoia started to take over as unspeakable thoughts swarmed. Did the house know what she was thinking? How dangerous were her own thought patterns? This adventure was showing her a truth so easily overlooked.

 _My life is so delicate, so incredibly fragile. One wrong move and it's all over._

Was it time to think about the afterlife? Knowing the cat's true form there was a Hell, but what about Heaven? Noelle hadn't attempted to think about such things back in her world. Should she die, would she be deemed worthy to go to Heaven? Or, on the opposite side of the spectrum, would she be doomed to have her spirit haunt the house?

"Noelle, you look like death," Ellen quipped. Noelle, remembering herself in the now, put away the pessimistic mentality. No reason to have that in such a suffocating environment.

"I'm sorry; it's just… dark thoughts. I feel as if I've gone through so many trials and we've barely begun!" She forced a laugh to make the situation seem less grim. The girls, looking at one another, shared a silent exchange of agreement.

Noelle, with a giant heave from her chest, took the first step up the stairs. Her legs were beginning to shake in protest. They wanted to go with the sensible solution; the purely logical one.

As they reached a turning point on the staircase Noelle saw it. A girl with purple hair slowly walked up the stairs. She wore a red pinafore, under which appeared to be a white buttoned shirt. The girl turned to reveal golden eyes, burning like the sun.

Noelle watched in esteem and horror. This girl never hurt Ellen in the game, so she was safe… right?

"Keep moving, just keep moving. Whoever that is… she'll leave." Noelle was startled to hear Ellen speak that way. Yet, it made sense to her. How unnerving was it to see yourself like this? More so when it is meant to haunt you, meant to make you think over your transgression.

The purple haired girl, a perfect replica of the real Ellen, still faced the two disgruntled females. The girl's lips formed to make a grin and she ran up the steps, disappearing into thin air once she reached the top.

Noelle's right hand took a hold of her side, her breathe swaying. As she had suspected, nothing had happened. The spirit wasn't going to hurt her. At least, that was the hope.

They moved forward to the next room, which both of them recognized, although they wouldn't dare tell another.

It contained three doors, each separated by a different wall. A knight made out of steel held a spear in his hand, and Noelle made a mental note to avoid it as much as possible. A vase of flowers stood beside it, which was the most innocent object in the room. On the right of the knight sat a black cat, a cat Noelle knew well.

The black cat turned to look at them as they walked in. "Yo, how's it going?" He asked as if he didn't know what was really happening.

"Oh, just peachy," was Noelle's sharp reply. She wasn't in the mood to talk to a demon in disguise.

"Good." He looked at Ellen. "Yo." Ellen glowered at the cat and pushed forward, putting herself ahead of Noelle. "Nice talk. Maybe I should fetch a table and we can have some tea."

"It's not exactly the time for such things. Come around when you're more well respected." Noelle didn't know where all this courage was coming from. She suspected that the terror was making her numb and, as a result, her words were indiscreet.

She didn't wait for the cat's response. Instead, she followed Ellen to a door in the far left corner. Although there was a door at the very end of the hallway, Noelle knew it was locked. No point in trying something that was futile.

Her heart skipped a beat as they walked into a small library. Several cases held dusty, old books. A fireplace burned bright, adding a glow to the room that otherwise would have been nonexistent. Little piles of literary works were scattered around the room.

Noelle felt a wave of nausea, knowing what occurred in this room. She eyed the piles that made a square format. In the center of these, Noelle knew, was a ghost. In her mind it was a ghost that had the most unfitting end.

"Hey, why don't you look through the books? See if anything will help us move forward. I'm going to check out the other rooms." Ellen sounded positive, however Noelle wondered what the underlining message was. It was awfully dangerous for the girl to go alone. Despite this, Noelle felt that Ellen knew something, and she wasn't going to stop her.

"Alright," she said. Ellen left without another word, and Noelle found herself searching the books.

For the most part, they were wholly uninteresting. Some were complicated encyclopedias; others contained superstitious rituals and practices of magic spells. It would have been thoroughly ridiculous had Noelle not known the owner of these books. Did Ellen search these for some sort of healer? Something to cure the illness she had been conditioned with?

As she put down another very uninteresting book on the occult she took the next book on the shelf. The title, _The Memories of Her_ , seemed captivating and somewhat chilling. Noelle flipped it open, scanning its contents. At first it was like the others, not exactly what she needed. However she read the title of a chapter in the middle, and it brought back her intrigue.

"The girl who ruined my world," Noelle said out loud. Unable to pull away, she began reading.

As Noelle read, her fingers clutched the book harder, and her eyes widened with panic. This book was horrific, if only for one reason.

T _his… this is about me… how in the world is there a book about me in this stupid library?_

Losing her self-control, she continued to read. The pages described her childhood from the moment of her birth. How did such information appear in this house? Noelle checked for an author name but found none. Was this made just to scare her? This was too close to her life to have been made up.

"One day this girl was playing in her apartment when suddenly the front door was thrown open and a woman ran in, tears pouring from her puffy, red eyes. The girl…"

Noelle closed the biography. Her glass heart couldn't take the idea of someone recording her pitfalls and emotional turmoil. It was no one's business what she had seen and felt on any day of her life. This book needed to be destroyed before anyone could read about her darkest years.

Rashly she ran over to the fireplace and raised the book, ready to throw it into the fire. She could feel her chest rise and fall; her breath began to shorten. This was insane and terrifying.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She stopped, her fingers still curled around the wicked book. "Throwing away such precious cargo isn't the right thing to do. Don't you know the power of books?"

Of course, it was the librarian who had spoken. Noelle, feeling a little ashamed of losing her head at such a time, backed away from the fireplace.

"Ah, very good. For a second there I thought you'd really do it!" A very out of place laugh arose to Noelle's throat, but she swallowed it down.

"I'm sorry. The book was a little…well; it wasn't quite what I had anticipated." She placed it down on the floor.

"Aren't those the best though? You never know what's going to happen, and you find yourself turning every page." The ghost was most certainly a boy and a young one at that. Noelle was exceptionally familiar with his story.

"I suppose, but that wasn't a good twist, to say the least. Wouldn't you agree that some books have unexpected turns that fall short?"

"Yes, you're quite right. However, what you consider a good twist and what I would consider a good twist could be a polar opposite." Noelle felt a little agitated; this really wasn't the time to get into a discussion about literature. Who knew what Ellen was doing at the moment? She felt instantly stupid for leaving her behind. She could be far away at this moment, and Noelle would be in deep trouble.

"True. If you'll excuse me, I have a friend somewhere inside of this place that needs assistance."

"Oh, she'll be entering in about three seconds." As she opened her mouth to protest, the door swung open.

"Noelle, I have something I think will help," Ellen said. She was dripping with sweat, and her eyes had a wide look in them. Had she just been chased?

Again she looked back on her Witch's House knowledge. The chase wasn't until she got the rope, unless of course, this had something to do with Noelle's presence. In that case, what sort of news did Ellen bring?

* * *

Ellen was tired.

She had crossed into another room and had almost gotten herself killed getting the rope. As she had grabbed it a giant spider had loomed over her, waiting for its victim to take her leave. Ellen had barely escaped with the rope intact. Normally she wouldn't have even thought to take it, but the black cat had come to her aid. Now she was certain it was there for a reason.

 _Everything in this house is there for a cause. Don't forget, Ellen. You've lived here._

Now, seeing Noelle talking to this ghost, she knew exactly what to do. She also knew what ghost stood there. It had been the stupid boy who, at seeing her at her worst, had called her a monster. After which he ran away. The boy had been a spineless coward, and she had done him a favor by taking away his life.

Here he was, returning to his reading. It was a shame that, soon, he would no longer have his books. Instead, he'd be long gone, along with the house and everything in it. The thought gave her a satisfaction she hadn't perceived in a long time.

Inside she knew what needed to be done with this rope. Originally Ellen had left just to find clues and to collect her thoughts. This was beyond perfect, and Ellen was looking forward to what was bound to take place.

"Good sir, would you like this rope?" She noticed Noelle flinch at her proposal. Why? There was no conceivable way this girl knew what the outcome could be. Unless Ellen had been right all along and Noelle was much more than a villager.

"Yes, thank you! It's exactly what I've been longing for," the boy replied with glee. Ellen walked over to him and handed over the rope.

"What exactly do you need that for?" Noelle asked as soon as the transaction occurred. "Seems like an odd item for a librarian to carry around."

"Nothing you need to worry about! Also, I appreciated that little chat, however brief it was. It's been a while since I've had the company of a reader." Ellen scoffed. The boy had been around a girl who read, but it was his own fault for his untimely death. He should have been more sensitive to the ill.

"Alright Noelle, it's time to get going. We have a long journey ahead of us." Whatever she was thinking, Ellen was worried. Noelle was unpredictable and awfully caring. Wouldn't she realize that loving others would result in her own destruction someday? Ellen had learned that lesson long ago, but this girl hadn't caught on quite yet.

"Wait, maybe… maybe we could put the rope somewhere else?" She sounded frantic as if she thought something bad would happen to him.

"Noelle, we're leaving. If you don't join me, then you can get through this hell hole by yourself!" Ellen said angrily. She was sick of this. Whatever Noelle thought didn't matter.

She stormed out of the room and found that Noelle wasn't shuffling after her. Why in the world was this girl so stubborn? She would have gladly abandoned her but, as much as Ellen hated to admit it, she needed Noelle. Without her and the house's guidance, it could take her twice as long to get to Viola. The rope had been a bit of Ellen's own curiosity, and the help of a cat, who wouldn't be there for her all the time.

After a few minutes of waiting for Noelle to come to her sense, Ellen heard a noise come from the library. It filled her with a sudden dread, and she had instantly identified the mystery noise. It was undeniably the sound of the fastening of rope.

* * *

Noelle had witnessed many things she'd never wanted to see again. She'd seen death first hand, and it had deeply disturbed her. This, however, was nothing at all like a murder. Her mind went backward, trying to figure out what went wrong.

Ellen had left in a fit of frustration, and Noelle, oblivious to the fact that she should follow, was trying to decipher exactly what the librarian would do once both of them were gone. If her knowledge proved correct, she had to stop him somehow.

"Aren't you going to leave with your friend?" The librarian asked, puzzled.

"I just want to know what you're going to do with that rope. It's an odd thing to want, for a librarian." Although Noelle couldn't see him she was sure he had smiled at her statement, because he burst into laughter the very next second.

"I think you already know the answer to your question. I can also tell that you want to talk me out of it. Miss, you must not understand how this house works, though I appreciate your deep concern. It's been a while since someone cared about me." He moved one of the book piles over to make a base.

"How about I take the rope?" As Noelle went for the rope, the librarian held a hand, causing her to stop just a few feet away from him.

"That's not a wise choice," he said warningly. "Even if I can't do anything to you, there are other forces that can. They would not be as gentle with you as I have been." He stood on the books and began to make a knot in the rope. "The one who rules over this house… her sins have been great. While you may call me a ghost, I'd prefer to call myself an incarnation of one of those sins."

"Wait, please," Noelle pleaded. "We can figure this out. You don't have to resort to this!" The boy swung the rope towards the ceiling, landing it on a small hook in the wall. "It really isn't necessary for you to do this, you have to believe me."

"Miss," he said, putting the rope around his neck. "It's really not your duty to save those who deserve their death or those who have it chasing after them. Do what your friend has done and walk away."

"I can't do that! Don't you have any sense of right and wrong?"

"You've entered into the house of a girl who committed unspeakable atrocities. Why would you expect any of us to know what is right?" As soon as the words left his mouth he walked off the books. He gasped slightly as the rope tightened, and shortly after the librarian went limp.

Noelle fell to her knees, feeling an overwhelming amount of anguish. She couldn't stop staring at the rope and, even though she couldn't see the body, Noelle could imagine what its appearance was.

She heard the door open again, but she didn't bother to look. Her eyes were transfixed on the rope as it swayed. What did he truly look like, hanging there? How much had it hurt as the oxygen left his body?

"Noelle, get up." She heard Ellen's firmness but refused to budge. Her imagination playing games, she could only see a dead counterpart of the boy.

She felt Ellen yank her upright, and she didn't fight as she was taken out of the library. Noelle barely noticed it, in fact. Her senses only came when Ellen roughly pushed her against the wall.

"I hope you remember what you just saw for the rest of your life, Noelle!" She could tell that Ellen was furious. Whatever anger Ellen had held back was pouring out at the seams. She watched helplessly as the girl's darkness showed itself. "We've wasted time on that pathetic creature! Don't you understand the truth? All that matters now is attaining your own happiness, your own desires! Fight for those, not some simpleton who was weak enough to kill himself. Kindness and love are fake Noelle, fake!"

"What would you know about love or kindness; you've never loved anyone in your life! What would you know of loving others?" Noelle shot back, weariness and passionate despair escaping. "The few people you ever loved hurt you! Since you don't know what love feels like, how could you ever be kind? I get it, but please, just stop. I don't want to hear any of it from you! Not when you have no idea what these actions and emotions feel like!"

Noelle saw Ellen falter, and guilt swam over her. What she had said was insensitive. Ellen may have murdered and destroyed, but she had suffered more than some people had in their entire lives. There was no excuse for being so insulting and rude. Noelle closed her eyes and formulated a softer response.

"…V-viola? I…I'm sorry," Noelle said, opening her eyes to look at Ellen with compassion. "That was uncalled for. I'm just upset over that boy's death. You're right, I slowed us down. I swear it won't happen again."

From what Noelle could tell Ellen wasn't angry or hurt anymore, but as the girl responded she knew something was still left over.

"I understand. I'm sorry for pushing you so hard. Let's just keep on moving." As Noelle heard Ellen say these words, she couldn't help but think that the girl was lying.

* * *

The pair agreed to take a two-minute break, and Ellen sat down beside the next door they would have to go through. Her head was pounding which was irritating, especially when the aches reminded her of when she had been gravely sick. Oh, how she had hated that illness. A weak smile took over her face. Now she didn't have to worry about it. It was gone for good.

She put her head against the wall. Her thoughts went back to the small argument. What Noelle had said had only troubled her moderately, if only because of the memories of her parents. Normally Ellen would have killed someone who spoke to her so coldly, but that wasn't an option. Besides, she had always killed out of necessity. Even then Noelle hadn't done anything to deserve death, at least, not yet.

Why was Noelle so thin-skinned? She could have shrugged off the librarian's suicide and left with Ellen. It certainly would have saved her the heartache. This girl was too sensitive, too quick to break apart. Despite this, Ellen could see that Noelle harbored darkness in her heart. Where ever it came from it would start to shine very soon. When it did Ellen would be there to watch and laugh mercilessly.

* * *

Viola rushed down the hallway, ignoring the pain that threatened to suffocate her. She needed to move fast, for who knew how long this body would last? If she hadn't lost her legs and eyes this wouldn't have been necessary, but Ellen had stripped those away. Vividly she could remember the flashes of pain. Now she was getting used to it, the excruciating throbbing couldn't overtake the sense of heartbreak.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Viola stopped at the voice. The black cat sat just a few feet away. She took his words as an insult rather than genuine concern.

"Gg….gg…gg…go…."

"Still chasing after Ellen? You know that, even if you catch her, switching bodies will be almost impossible. Trust certainly isn't established between the two of you." Viola growled. There was no way she could listen him. She had to accomplish her goal, or all was lost.

She started moving again, only to hear the cat call out as she turned the corner. "Just remember, there's another girl in the house! She's pretty pig-headed; you'll have quite the predicament with her!"

Viola knew this already. The fact that the girl hadn't left yet meant that she was determined. Did she want to take advantage of her as well? The girl felt a tear pass down her cheek, which was soon turned red from the blood. Would her misery ever cease? She feared that, if it did stop, it would be because of her death.


	5. Monsters Are Human Too

**Hey guys! So, here's chapter 5! I hope you guys enjoy it! (And had a wonderful Thanksgiving!)**

 **Chapter 5: Monsters Are Human Too**

Noelle battered the door with her fists in rage. From behind her, she could hear Ellen grunt out of discontent. Noelle kept punching, her strength slowly dwindling. A loud shriek stopped her assault. It was back for more. She looked at Ellen, whose shoulder was smeared with blood.

"It's not opening!"

"We have to kill it, somehow," Ellen muttered, her body shaking from the pain. Noelle cursed and continued to smack the door. The screeching was getting closer and the girls could envision what would come after.

Noelle closed her eyes, remembering the events that had occurred before they had gotten trapped. A weapon… there had to have been a weapon somewhere…

Another screech bounced along the walls and Noelle's eyes flew open.

The monster stood at the beginning of the hallway, a smile upon its face and two knives in its hands. Its eyes were pure white, but even they seemed to be mocking its nearby victims. Blood covered every inch of its body, and its legs were crooked in a morbid fashion. To Noelle, it was the most horrific creature she'd ever encountered, even in this house.

Now here it was ready to butcher them and, most likely, take them as an evening meal. Crippling fear was replaced with reckless bravery and Noelle, knowing this could very soon be the end, charged at the beast.

"NOELLE YOU IDIOT!" She heard Ellen scream.

As Noelle got closer to the monster, who was awaiting her arrival, she took a sharp left, attempting to move past it. It whirled around and threw a knife in her direction. Noelle, sensing the move, threw herself to the ground and rolled, barely dodging the weapon. She scrambled to her feet and sprinted around the hallway. Noelle prayed under her breath as she heard the monster stumbling after her.

 _Just keep following me; oh please let it keep following me. Don't go after Ellen, don't go after Ellen._

Noelle ran through another hallway and, after seeing a recognizable door, she darted into the room. Closing the door behind her, she looked around for a weapon wildly. Madly she overturned tables and threw various objects to the ground. She took the first sharp object she could find, a rather large pair of scissors.

A beat later the door was thrown open and the monster ran in, its teeth bore grievously. Noelle rushed at it, her scissors at the ready. It raised its lone knife and Noelle, maneuvering around it at high speed, dug the scissors deep into its chest.

The monster howled and dropped the only knife it had left. Taking the opportunity, Noelle dived for the blade, only to feel an unforeseen force collide with her head. She collapsed to the ground inches away from her target and predator. She fought for consciousness, but to no avail. Her eyes began to close, and she felt her world become consumed in darkness.

* * *

Ellen, clutching her bleeding wound, worked her way through the house. She did it as stealthy as she could in fear of the monster. Was it dead? Had Noelle actually killed the beast? For the first time in years, Ellen felt worried for another person. Immediately she tried to neglect the feeling. It was just because Noelle was her key to escaping alive. Now for all the witch knew she'd find Noelle's corpse.

She stopped her pursuit when she heard the monster groan. Ellen didn't dare let out a breath, out of terror that it would hear it. Since it was definitely thriving, was Noelle gone forever?

Pain swelled in her shoulder, reminding her of what had to be accomplished. She needed to get this patched up somehow. A simple wrapping would be the trick, but there was no way the girl could get past the monster alone.

Not hearing the deadly animal, she peeked around the bend. It was walking away and, to Ellen's dismay, dragged an unconscious Noelle. Trying not to panic, Ellen carefully studied the limp girl as it was taken further away. There wasn't even an ounce of blood coming anywhere from her body.

 _She could still be alive. Who knows what that monster wants with her?_

Another thought intercepted her. A notion she didn't want to have. It was frightening, dangerous, and made from selfish intent.

 _I can bandage my shoulder then go after the creature, kill it, and with Noelle we can keep going._

It was the only way to get what Ellen needed, and surely what Noelle desired as well. Not that her requests mattered. This was, in its simplest form, a move of necessity. Wasn't this how she always operated? Everything the girl had ever done had been because she had no choice. Now, it was another moment where the options were little to none.

With a grumble and a heap of iron-will, the young witch began her next conquest.

* * *

A little girl played in her bedroom, a multitude of pony figurines stood on the edge of her bed. She whispered and giggled as her imagination built a world unknown to others. As her ponies jumped from the bed to the floor the girl's mother creaked open the door. The girl's head poked up to face her parent.

"Hey, honey," her mother said tenderly. The girl pretended not to notice the streaks of tears and puffy eyes. "I have a special appointment, so I'm gonna go out for an hour or two. Why don't you come into the dining room and play with Jonathan and your father? You haven't played with daddy all day." The little girl's eyes lit up in excitement.

"I can come out then?"

"Yes, and guess what? When I come back I'll bring a little treat for you." Her mother smiled weakly, but enough for the child to believe. The girl stood up, her frilly pink dress bouncing with every movement. She grinned widely, her innocent demeanor lightening the room.

"That sounds wonderful!" She cried out. As her mother turned to go the girl ran up, taking the woman's hand in an act of sweetness. A question arose to the girl's lips and, although her mind argued against her, she let it out as only a child could do.

"What's your appointment about mama?" Her mother's lips pursed together in conflict.

"Mommy just needs some help and there's a special kind of doctor who can do that for me. He'll give me the medicine I need. Then I'll feel much better!" The girl nodded in understanding.

The child walked out into the dining room and saw Jonathan sitting at the table. He was hard at work, creating an artistic masterpiece. Her father sat beside him, watching closely and occasionally awarding him with praise. When seeing his daughter enter the room he gave her a warm smile. The girl exchanged it quickly. Jonathan looked up and sneered.

"What's sister doing out of her room? I thought she liked staying cooped up in there!"

"Jonathan! Keep talking like that and you'll find yourself in deep trouble," his father said sternly. The little girl smirked and, when the adults weren't looking, stuck out her tongue. The boy threw it back as fast as possible.

A few minutes later her mother left and the little girl sat down at the table. She huffed loudly, already bored. Jonathan had gone back to his drawing, and her father stared at the wall as if in a trance. Without warning, he came back to reality and turned his head to talk to his daughter.

"Hey, sweetheart," her father said slowly. The girl swallowed hard. Her father didn't talk so dangerously calm unless they had something important to discuss.

"Yes, dad? What is it?"

"I… I wanted to say something, about mom." The girl stared, expressionless. "She's going through some hard times. Can you do your best to keep smiling and, perhaps, fight less with your brother? I think your mom needs a little more… stability, more order."

Although the girl couldn't quite understand everything her father was telling her, she wasn't about to disappoint him. She loved him too much to do such a thing. "I'll try my best papa!"

He nodded and went back into his own world. The girl sighed and twiddled her thumbs under the table. Why were her parents acting so strange? What was really happening? If only she could know the truth. Her curiosity couldn't defeat the sensation that, should she ask, there would be a deeply disturbing answer.

* * *

Noelle groaned as she opened her eyes. Her vision was blurry, but from what she could hear she wasn't in a good position. She made an attempt to rub her eyes but found that her hands couldn't move. She blinked rapidly, trying to get refocused. The world started to become perceptible, and she gasped at what she saw.

Broken tables and lab bottles were strewn across the floor. Desks and shelves were split apart, the wood in scattered pieces. Noelle looked down at herself. Belts and thick rope wrapped around her stomach and connected to her hands. She looked up and followed the rope. The end of it was unrecognizable, and a sickening feeling filled her gut. Here she was, scissors gone, snared and utterly helpless.

Everything had been going great, even after the skirmish with Ellen after the librarian's suicide. The next room had been a hallway, and she could remember feeling uncomfortable as if something was going to happen. Ellen had felt the same way.

"We'll be fine she said…" Noelle muttered to herself. "It's nothing we haven't conquered yet… We won't die she said."

As they crossed the hallway they had heard a loud roar from behind them. The monster had shown up from nowhere, and there was no choice but to run forward. She recalled the numerous halls and bends they had to scramble through, only to reach a door that refused to open.

She shuddered. This was bad, very bad. In her mind, Ellen had no reason to stick around, but Noelle had every reason for her to stay. Of course, her own safety had to do with it, but she couldn't keep Ellen unsupervised. Even with her magical powers gone Ellen was still malicious. Personalities didn't change because of a body switching spell or a contract.

The door to the broken room swung open, and Noelle's eyes locked onto whatever was about to come through. Her heart dropped when she saw the creature from before move inside. It walked unevenly towards her, a knife in hand.

"Please, don't do this," Noelle said, trying to sound fierce. "You'll regret it. Who knows what's going to happen if you kill me? My friend will be pretty furious."

"You think I care?" The words came out slightly slurred, and Noelle was shocked to silence. It hadn't occurred to her that, whatever it was, it could actually speak. It was then that she noticed different features in the creature. It had long silver hair that was extremely unkempt, and she noticed that its fingers were trembling. Was it actually afraid?

Pity overtook Noelle, along with many questions. Was this a part of her own house? Ellen's had nothing like this at all, and nothing in here was mere coincidence.

"Can you save me?" The monster's voice, although rough and full of despair, had a humanistic sound. She hadn't even considered it to be humanistic. However, there was no denying the emotions it was expressing. Despite the growing apprehension, she felt an edge of compassion swell inside her.

"Killing me isn't going to save you, you know," Noelle said delicately. The monster swayed and put its hands to its head as if it was fighting against itself.

"No, you have to save me! You must save me! YOU HAVE TO!" The monster wailed with every syllable and threw itself against a broken shelf. The psychotic side of the beast was gone to reveal something more sinister. Knowing that it was unstable, Noelle thought carefully over her next words.

"How do you want me to help you? What can I do to save your life? Just tell me, I swear I'll listen." The monster gazed up at her, its face newly cut from the carnage. It stumbled closer, and Noelle squirmed in a desperate attempt to get loose.

"I want to leave this house! I want to leave! She trapped me here...forever... I want to leave!" its voice moved into different pitches, as if unsure whether to be angry or anguished. Noelle stopped her vain attempts at leaving and listened to the words. Inside she tried to read deeper into the situation. Was this all the trick to somehow make her suffer? Or was it genuinely wanting some sort of escape from this cruel place?

 _It doesn't matter. If it died in this house, which there's no doubt that it did, then it'll remain here for the rest of its days._

"What exactly do you want me to do?" It said nothing but stopped its advance. They were only inches away from each other; cold sweat formed all over Noelle's stiff body. They stared into each other's eyes, both feeling an intense wave of mistrust.

"Help me leave, please help me get out." There was no doubt in her mind now. For some strange reason, this thing wanted her assistance, even if its escape was futile. Did it want Ellen to help as well, or was only one person needed? And, if it found Ellen an unnecessary addition... would it kill her?

"I'm deeply grateful for not murdering me, but I don't know if I can help you..." As soon as she finished her sentence the monster shrieked in bitter rage. It swung its knife horizontally and cut Noelle's arm. She hollered at the sudden pain and tried to escape again, in spite of it being pointless.

"You WILL help me! If you don't help me, I will kill..." A loud thud against the exit interrupted it. Both heads shot up at the clamor. Feverishly it walked toward the door. Locking onto the handle, it tossed the door open rapidly and gave out a loud cry. The beast, taking it one step at a time, crossed into the hallway.

Noelle began to writhe in her spot, remembering the original mission. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the scene. Although she tried to ignore it, Noelle couldn't help but worry about the poor creature. It was so desperate to leave that it was willing to murder her over it. Was it possible for her to help it, or was she becoming too soft for her own good? The blood trickling down her arm was a reminder of the pain it was so ready to inflict, and her body quaked at the idea of a grisly death. She could see it now, the knife moving through her stomach. The dark thoughts made her nauseous. There had to be some way to escape, or everything she'd made it through so far had all been for naught.

The idea of failure forced her to evaluate the situation. She had no physical weapons, but they weren't always a necessity. Her words could lead to a getaway, just as long as the girl did it correctly. The tongue was sharp and convincing, perfect for such a situation.

 _You can make it Noelle, just think! Pretend to help this thing, and then get away when the moment is right._

Her thoughts and struggle to be free were rudely interrupted when her kidnapper walked back into the room. Though it was hard to tell, Noelle could almost affirm that she felt a mournful air about the monster. It came up to her again and, to her horror, slowly raised the knife in its right hand. She cried out in terror, tears beginning to fall. It ceased movement and Noelle's head fell downward, her vision hazy by her panicked sobs. Her plans to use her brain had fallen to pieces when it truly mattered.

"Oh, don't cry," it said with a mix of benevolence and ridicule. The shaking, terrified girl noticed this and lifted her head. "I'm going to cut the rope, and you're going to show me the way out. Got it?"

"You're…you're not going to hurt me?" Noelle said between sniffles. Startled, she watched silently as it grabbed the rope from the roof of her head and began sawing diligently with the knife.

"What's it look like?" It said sarcastically. A few minutes later the rope was divided, and the rope around her hands fell to the ground. Noelle stretched instinctively and was sure to avoid the tender skin on her wrists. She smiled and wiped away the wetness on her cheeks. She was still alive, and that was something to have gratitude for, even if it was only because this disturbed individual needed her.

"Thank you, thank you very much… But, why do you need my help? Can't you leave on your own?" Whether it was dangerous to ask questions, Noelle didn't quite know.

"I've been confined to these hallways and I am unable to exit. The doors are fastened shut, unable to be broken if I try. I want you to open the door for me, and once you do I'll leave, and you can go on your way." Noelle kept in a sigh. Did it not realize that it was already dead? There was no way it could leave. It was permanently attached to the house.

"Well, thank you anyway. You're the one person who hasn't completely undertaken the quest of murdering me." It said nothing but smirked.

"Alright, let's get out of here. I don't want to stay here longer than I have to." Noelle, recalling her ideas to talk her way out, were disregarded. Soon enough it would discover that it couldn't ever leave. She sincerely hoped she could leave before it saw the truth. Or, would it be better for her to just tell it now?

"Listen, there's something you need to know before I help you. It's a lot more important than you might think." It watched her and slowly nodded, giving her permission to continue. "You can't..."

"Noelle!" A voice called, the entrance was opened, and Noelle saw Ellen stride in. Immediately she noticed Ellen's shoulder was wrapped in a white cloth, and in her right hand she held the pair of scissors Noelle had previously obtained.

"Viola, don't do anything crazy! It just wants to get out of here!" Noelle stepped in between the two in defense when the monster went into a battle stance. Ellen's war face turned sour, and scarlet anger became visible. Her unpleasant feelings didn't matter, her life was the real issue to Noelle. Scissors versus knife wouldn't end well.

"Move out of my way Noelle," Ellen said darkly. She strutted up to Noelle and shoved her out of reach.

"Put the knife down little girl," it warned.

"I heard that little conversation going on before I came in. I'm not taking a sick demented monster with us, and if that's what you want Noelle then I'll kill it!" The creature's knife rose in self-defense and Ellen smiled.

Noelle, quickly assessing the situation, jumped between them yet again. "Everyone, calm down, we can..." Before she could finish her sentence she was thrown roughly to the ground. Her head smashed against the ground and she let out a sharp groan of pain. As she shakily rose from the ground, black spots blotted her vision.

"Noelle." Her vision beginning to clear, she saw Ellen kneeling beside her. "Are you alright?" Concern laced her words, along with a darkness Noelle hadn't heard out of the witch's voice before.

* * *

Rage was taking over the witch's heart. Her companion, or mostly minion, was injured, and this brutal monster was staring with little to no empathy. It wasn't as if apathy bothered Ellen, but it told her that this opponent wasn't going to be merciful. If that was the case, then she would return it tenfold. Ellen's smile returned to her face, and she knew that she was in her element.

She stood and flicked her scissors opened, the sharp edges gleaming. After murdering so many innocent people disadvantage didn't matter. It was her who had the upper hand with all the blood on her hands. Except now, in this body, she had a clean slate. Her soul would never be cleaned, but she couldn't care less anymore. All that mattered was survival, the rest was secondary.

"I'm going to destroy you, so you better be prepared," Ellen said.

The witch pushed against the ground and lunged towards the monster. Her prey followed suit, knife at the ready. When they were only inches away from each other the creature swung it's knife, attempting to hit her stomach. Quickly she put her scissors in the way, barely blocking the blow. It pushed the knife into the scissors, trying to win a battle of pure strength. The witch, however, had other plans. She lifted her right leg and slammed it into the monster's side, causing it to falter. Putting her leg down to maintain balance, Ellen's scissors struck the prey's knife hard, causing it to fly and skid across the floor. Immediately the witch thrashed the creature's stomach with her knee. After six devastating blows it fell to the floor in painful agony.

Ellen was far from done. She crouched beside her victim and, taking her scissors, violently stabbed them into its eye.

"Viola stop!" Noelle screamed. "Just stop it! It'll leave you alone now I'm sure, just let it go! Don't cause it anymore pain!" Noelle wasn't moving, and Ellen suspected it was because of the blow to her head. She couldn't care less about this thing's life. It was of no consequence to her if it lived or died. She just wanted it to disappear, and this seemed to be the best method for it to go away.

The witch wretched the scissors out, causing blood to spray over her dress. She frowned at the ruined fabric. "Should I do the other eye? Then maybe you won't think to ruin what was so graciously given to me."

Her pair of scissors high, she began to throw them down in the direction of the other eye, but was halted by a high pitched shriek. Ellen stopped, followed the noise and saw Noelle with a knife in her hand. Had she gotten that from the monster?

 _Ahh, that's right. I knocked it out of its hands. I should have been more careful. She probably crawled over just seconds ago._

"Noelle, stop it," Ellen said gently. The girl was shaking heavily. Had she never seen such a display of cruelty? Ellen supposed not.

"Drop the scissors right now or I swear Viola I will run this through you." She had never seen Noelle so grim and hostile. More importantly, Ellen could see the truth in the girl's eyes. She was willing to do anything to stop what was happening, or what would come after.

She dropped her weapon and stood. The monster was limp and appeared to have passed out, most likely from the pain. "We need to leave, now Noelle. If we don't it'll come after us. Let's go back to the door, it might be open." Without another word, she exited the room.

She didn't bother to see if Noelle would follow.


	6. Viola

**Hey everyone! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but it is here finally! I hope you enjoy it and had a wonderful Christmas!**

 **Chapter 6: Viola**

Two girls walked in silence, both of them experiencing emotions too mixed and complex to speak.

For Noelle, it was the bitterness and indignation that forced her to keep her mouth shut. Her fists were constantly clenched, and she could swear that her face was still bright red from the fury. Every hallway they moved through, which she noticed had been rather numerous, contained dripping blood on the walls. Yet it didn't disturb her, as she had been in worse scenarios already. It was strange, however, that each wall contained blood in the same place.

In the back of her mind lay a fear that she was losing her sanity. Why else would the gore be there? She wanted to ask Ellen, but her past inequities prevented her from doing so. How could a person be so cruel? Despite the terrible life the witch had lived, there was no justification for expressing her grief through such violence. Was it even grief, or simply enjoyment at watching others suffer?

Ellen stopped abruptly, and Noelle looked at her. She was expressionless, which bugged her in the extreme. Awkwardly they stood there, none of them even beginning to utter a word.

"This isn't right," Ellen said finally. Noelle said nothing, unwilling to admit that she didn't quite understand what the girl meant. "We've gone through this hallway over and over again."

"We have?" Noelle asked. Ellen sighed dramatically, which pushed Noelle's nerves to the edge. Of course, the witch would act like she was smarter, even if at this moment she really did know more.

"Yes, haven't you been paying any attention?" Her voice was full of spite, and clearly she had not forgotten the event previous. Their partnership could come to a halt and break apart if they did not make amends. If Noelle knew anything, it was that they couldn't afford to lose each other.

"I just thought that I was going crazy," she confessed. Ellen's lips spread out to create a most cryptic smile. Knowing she was capable of reckless mutilation, Noelle was deeply scared by the look.

"If you were insane I would know, just trust me. Despite our small… falling out, I'm not going to leave you to your demise, physically or mentally. I need you anyway, otherwise, I'm never making it through."

Maybe she should have felt honored by her words, but instead, it made fear penetrate her further. In those words, Ellen had revealed her true motives. The only reason Noelle was still breathing was because Ellen allowed it. The moment she was considered trash the witch would kill her.

Was that all she was to Ellen, a manipulation towards her goal? Then again, from what Noelle knew of her, she shouldn't be surprised. Ellen was responsible for destroying Viola's life and the relationship with her father. Her lack of empathy towards others had been bound to reveal itself sooner than later, and it was certainly coming out. She clenched her fists, her face was becoming red. There would come a time where she would have to run from her, and when that happened, she would tell Ellen her truth thoughts.

For now, however, it was time to focus on the problem at hand. That problem being, of course, that they were going in circles. Was there a puzzle to be solved? The rules of the house were very specific. No real key opened a door or, in her specific case, got her out of a cursed hallway.

"Maybe there's a secret door? We should look around; see if we can find one." They parted, both releasing tension with every movement away from the other.

They scoured the room, but as the minutes drew by Noelle began to lose hope. The walls were long, and checking every stone would take hours. Of course, they didn't have the luxury of time. Viola was closer to dying with every passing second, and that just made the search more desperate.

This was not the only problem, although the other was fairly obvious. The girls had no strategy with both of them still raging. Noelle knew this, and, with a sigh, she knew she would have to make up with the witch. Sacrificing pride was a difficult choice, and heat warmed Noelle's cheeks when embarrassment flooded. Making up would be easy compared to everything else she'd already gone through.

Was that all it really was, though? It was like making a deal between bandits, neither one having honor or loyalty. She hadn't thought of it before, but the truth was becoming exposed. Soon enough she would have to part ways with Ellen. She couldn't possibly enter the witch's room with her nor could she expect Ellen to keep her alive until then. Either way, they would have to split and, before that day came, she would have to keep good relations with her. No matter what the girl did or the blood the witch's hands were drenched in.

"Viola…" She said softly. Faintly she could hear Ellen's shoes hit the floor with a loud crash. Was she still furious?

"Viola," Noelle said louder.

"Yes?" The witch said with her voice like acid. Noelle swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was overtaken by thoughts I shouldn't have had… it was wrong of me. You should know that I would never actually kill you. I wouldn't dare hurt anyone, especially a comrade." The words began to slip out of her mouth faster than she could think. Were these really hers, or were they the words of a girl who wanted to lie her way to victory?

But she knew better. There was no triumph in sin and no winner in war. There were only casualties.

"Oh, Noelle, how naïve you are," Ellen responded. The girls turned simultaneously, both prepared to meet the other in eye contact. "I'm not holding anything against you. Surely, however, you realize our companionship is short term."

Ellen strutted over to Noelle until they were inches apart. She leaned in her lips near the girl's ear. She grabbed Noelle's arm and gripped it tightly.

"I know you're not some simpleton villager. You're here for a reason, and rest assure that I will find out. If you're my ally, then say so. If you're not, then I'd suggest being very wary of your surroundings. Whoever or whatever you are, you won't stop me from my goal." She pulled away with a grin and let go of Noelle's arm. "Choose your sides with caution. I'm not about to let another little girl get in my way. I can help influence your decision if you'd like." Noelle shook her head vigorously and rebellion leaped out without hesitation.

"My path is one I've already decided. I made the choice the moment I entered this house, and I think you know that." She was ready to meet this girl straight on, even if it meant going on alone. "I stand by what I said before. I'll get through this with a clear conscience and not a single soul's death to carry." Ellen laughed harshly.

"You've entered into the pit of hell Noelle. Your previous life ends here, and what begins next will be full of lies and destruction. If you don't kill anyone you'll soon find that you're the one dying."

Lull filled the conversation, and Ellen's sinister smile only grew wider. "I forgive you, though."

She walked back to her previous position, and Noelle knew that their discussion had come to a close.

They kept up the search, and it was a half an hour later that something was found.

Noelle's hands had felt every inch of the wall. She had been scanning it closely, not letting any detail avoid her eyes. Her fingers stroked each dip in the stone barrier and it had seemed hopeless until her senses struck upon a hole.

She gasped and carefully attempted to stick the rest of her hand inside. When she was only a few inches in she felt her fingers halted by a mysterious object. It was crinkled and torn, but immediately she recognized what blocked her. With care, she pulled it out.

It was a small folded piece of paper. It was quite yellowed and smelled of dust and old age. She opened it eagerly, thrilled with her new find. A long, handwritten message awaited her. It appeared to be scrawled hurriedly as if the life of the writer was in the hands of the bearer of the note.

"Leave now. Do not return. Your life is in my hands, and I won't allow your blood to be shed. You've done nothing wrong. I'm sorry I somehow dragged you into this mess. Noelle, get out of here, or I will hunt you down and force you to leave. I'm always watching."

At the last sentence, she felt her body slack. Her mind, instead of becoming rampant with worry, was dangerously calm. This was something she could deal with and, after all she had gone through so far, this was just another small blockade. She let instinct do its work and crumpled up the note. Not bothering to check for Ellen, she ripped the note into tiny pieces and watched them fall to the ground.

"What was that?" Ellen asked. Noelle had no clue how long Ellen had been watching from the corner, and she didn't really care.

"A clue, possibly. I wanted to get rid of it, just in case." Noelle didn't meet Ellen's sneering gaze, but instead recalled the message in her head.

Had it come from Viola? The possibility was strong but confusing. If she wanted her to leave, why be so cryptic? Viola had unimaginable power at her possession. Why simply warn the girl to leave? More importantly, did this have anything to do with the exit?

"Let's try to get out." Ellen didn't argue as Noelle marched up to the hallway's door. She threw it open and went inside.

As soon as she walked in, Noelle knew she had made a mistake. A very, very terrible move. The door magically slammed behind her, and she found herself in darkness.

She cursed and backed into the door. Her fingers gripped the knob and she turned it hard. Fear ate away at her heart when the door refused to budge. The girl had fallen into a trap and one that could easily murder her. Her eyes strained to see through the black. Knowing sight was useless, she relied on sound.

Her heart beat fast when she heard it. A loud thump against the floor repeatedly, and a large splatter following. What sort of monster was after her this time? The sound bounced around the room making its direction impossible to find. She opened her mouth to cry out for Ellen but found that no noise left.

The pounding continued, each one coming closer.

"Hello?" Noelle yelled, deciding that talk was the only way to leave. Going through the darkness could be a death sentence.

"Gggg…." A voice gurgled.

Suddenly Noelle's breathing shorten, sweat began to pour faster, and relief had vanished. There was no doubt in her mind now; what was coming to find her was clear. There was only one person in the house that could say words so muddled.

 _Viola… it's Viola. She's after me. She's going to kill me._

Ellen's words were coming back to haunt her. Was this where lies and destruction came? How could she convince this girl to change her fate?

 _You don't even know how to do it. None of this has been sorted through. Now you're going to have to somehow convince her or possibly die!_

"Gggg..gggg…" Viola wasn't far from her, the vocals grumbling from her throat told the story.

"V-viola!" The movements stopped instantly. Noelle's mind scrambled for a solution despite the despondency. There was no going back now. She knew the truth.

"Hhhhh..hhhh…" Noelle watched in distress as the little girl struggled to speak. Somehow they would have to communicate. If only she had kept the paper…

"Viola, listen to me, I know who you are and I'm here to help you. My name is Noelle, and I'm here for you. Unlock the door and we can talk this over, figure out the best possible route to your freedom." She wished she could see Viola's face to decipher her feelings, but the darkness was unrelenting.

* * *

Viola stared at the girl, her emotions beginning to glisten in her eyes. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't trust the words of this mysterious woman. If this situation had taught her anything, it was that no one could be trusted. She had never even seen this girl in her life. Why should she trust her at all? Worse yet, what did she hope to gain?

She backed away from Noelle. If the cat had actually been honest then Noelle wouldn't stop after this encounter. Perhaps this was the best time for a test. If she really wanted to assist Viola, then she would make it to the room. Ellen, however, she would still have to take down.

That was another issue, why was she with the very girl who destroyed Viola's life? If she really wanted to help she'd stay away from Ellen. From what she could tell, however, they had been traveling since square one. Like Ellen would have done, this girl didn't run away from the note. Instead, she had used it as the key to move forward.

No, Viola couldn't afford to put her life in the hands of another person. Not this time, and never again. There would be no test. She would get rid of Noelle once and for all. Then she would fix everything that had been broken.

Slowly she advanced towards Noelle, and Viola felt guilty when she heard the girl's pleadings.

"Viola I'm here to help! Please, trust me. I'm not Ellen!" How in the world did she know all this information? Was she another demon, like the cat? If that was the case she had to get rid of her now.

Should she kill her? It would be easy; Noelle couldn't run far. It would require much effort, but she could do it. Still, questions plagued her. Was it truly right to take the life of another person? Did that make her as evil as Ellen? These people were all so confusing; she didn't know where to start with either of them.

With her magic, Viola could sense the panic in Noelle's heart. But her mind saw also something else, something much deeper and complex. It was an emotion fused with sadness, guilt, determination, and anger. The words to call it were beyond Viola's comprehension, but it caused her body to shake. She had seen this before but in her own heart. Whatever this feeling was they shared it.

There was no way in her mind that she could kill someone who was just like her.

She would chase her away, and that what the girl decided to do after would be out of her control.

With a simple thought the door clicked and creaked open. Viola crawled rapidly after Noelle who, at hearing the sound, ran through the exit. She focused beyond her pain and charged as they crossed the hallway.

It was then that Viola saw her.

Ellen stood near the end of the hallway, her back to them. When she turned her eyes widened at the sudden course of action. Any chains holding Viola back dissipated, and she moved faster. Noelle was already at Ellen's side and was talking furiously.

When Viola was only several feet away, she felt an old sensation. She thought she had lost it long ago, but here it came again. Hope was resurfacing, and she greeted it warmly.

As quick as it came, the fulfillment left with a flash of light.

Instantaneously her body flew across the room, and she screamed when her flesh broke against the floor. Blood pumped out from her eye sockets. Her breathing unsteady, she looked to see what had happened.

A spirit stood in front of Ellen and Noelle. It matched Viola's appearance perfectly or, rather, Ellen's. Beautiful long legs took the place of the nothingness that was Viola's body. The girl's eyes held the spark she remembered from their first meeting.

Tears of rage caged her soft heart. Oh, how she wished she could make things better. But, as the spirit disappeared and she saw Ellen's wicked grin, Viola knew it wouldn't be. Some stories weren't meant to have happy endings.

She crawled back into the other room, knowing the spirit would block contact. The door shut behind her, and she allowed herself to give in to the sobs she had forced herself to hold back.

* * *

Noelle's head hung low when Viola left. She had failed what she had come to achieve. There had been a golden moment, and now it was gone. Who knew when it would reappear, and if she'd still be alive to see it?

 _I'm such a failure. What was I thinking? How can I save a girl who doesn't trust me?_

"Hey, you with me?" Noelle looked up at Ellen sheepishly. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with." The words had a sharp edge that she hadn't meant to deliver. Ellen raised an eyebrow but didn't respond. "What did you do while I was away?"

"You weren't gone that long," Ellen said with a sigh. "I waited. It seems that you always come back, no matter what. I wasn't really that concerned. Though, if you're going to disappear, try to warn me first." A mischievous grin played on Ellen's lips.

Noelle laughed at the girl's black humor. In their current position, laughing was still somehow possible. Her spirits rose and, although it was small, she tried to keep a positive stance. Even if she failed once, there were more opportunities. The solution was simple. She had to gain Viola's trust. Oh, she would do it.

 _If you don't kill anyone you'll soon find that you're the one dying._

A shiver ran down her spine at the memory. Would she become another Ellen by the time she found Viola again? She couldn't help but find cruel hilarity in such a thought. How ironic would it be to become the very person she hated? She sighed deeply, ignoring the agitated huff that Ellen gave as a response.

"Hey, I'm allowed to sigh and yawn and do whatever the heck I want while I'm in here," Noelle teased, wanting to lighten the mood. Ellen rolled her eyes at Noelle, making sure she could clearly see it. "Sassy are we?"

"But of course, I think I have every right to be since you're the one who is always getting us into tricky situations. You could, at least, tell me when you're about to go into another room so that if you get stuck I can come to the rescue. It's not every day you get chased by creepy girls."

Her words struck Noelle, and she realized what grave detail she had overlooked.

 _Viola wasn't supposed to have chased us already... There were other things we were supposed to go through first... does that mean I'm already changing the future?_

There was no doubt about it; nothing was exactly the same. Words that were never exchanged between characters were happening, and rooms never discovered were revealing themselves. She'd known this for some time, but did that mean that she didn't need to reach the witch's room? Did anything have to happen sequentially for her goal to be accomplished? More importantly, was she delivering Viola and Ellen to better fates, or worse ones?

The only way to know for sure was to keep moving forward.


	7. Memories From Long Ago

**Hello guys!**

 **So here is chapter 7! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 7: Memories From Long Ago**

"Well… which first?"

Noelle didn't reply to Ellen's question; she was still standing at the edge of a pit, remembering what was going to happen next.

After the incident with Viola, they had exited the hallway to find this room, a large chamber with two other doors connected to it. Bags were spread out throughout and held the smell of rotting flesh. At the very end of the room lay a pit, deeper than their eyes could possibly fathom. A thick rope had been tethered to the floor and it stretched across the pit to a platform that sat in the middle. A red, shiny lever lay on the platform, just waiting to be pushed. It was taunting them; it was so close and yet so far.

"Let's…" Noelle hesitated. Knowing the future was almost worse than the uncertainty of not.

"How about this one?" Noelle looked at Ellen.

She stood to the left, her hand on a doorknob. Noelle shrugged, not wanting to put up a fight. To bicker would be useless; they'd have to go in there eventually.

"Yeah, might as well. Let's see what kinds of horrors await us this time!" She was joking but, like most jokes, there were bits of truth within it.

Ellen said nothing but turned the knob. In an instant, Noelle was beside her. Would there be serial killers with gruesome pasts, monsters with horrific appearances, or some evil ghost?

The door swung open and inside was a frog.

The room was tiny, and a pedestal stood in the center. The green frog sat there, its eyes wide and alert. It was the size of a small dog, which was the biggest frog Noelle had ever seen. No doubt this was thanks to the house's magic.

Noelle rushed over to the frog, her face beginning to light up. She knelt and outstretched her arms; it hopped into them without care. She squealed in glee and hugged it to her chest. It croaked loudly, possibly out of shock.

"It's so cute!" Noelle lifted it up in the air to get a better look at her pet. She'd forgotten the frog's inevitable fate and had instead focused on everything good about the creature.

A soft sigh came from Ellen, and Noelle remembered the mission. She stood up, the frog still in her tender care.

"Come on, don't you think it's absolutely charming?" Noelle watched Ellen scan her amphibian.

"Charming isn't the word I would use. It's just an animal, and nothing more."

Noelle shook her head disapprovingly. For just one moment she wanted to see Ellen be genuinely excited for something good. What would it be like to witness the witch as an innocent girl? It was a life she wished Ellen could have had.

"Now come on," Noelle persisted. Surely she still knew how to be, for just a little bit, without cares and worries.

Ellen looked back at it. To Noelle's joy, her face was softening. Perhaps she really did think the frog was adorable.

"I suppose it isn't ugly," Ellen said. This must have been her way of admitting the truth. Her face became stern again. "What will we do with it? There has to be a purpose it serves."

Noelle swallowed hard. She looked down at her new friend. As much as she already loved it, the frog wasn't going to be around for very long. Ellen would have to sacrifice it to the snake. Her heart ached at the thought. Maybe there was a way to keep it living; after all, she had changed several other events. Who said she couldn't force things to be different?

"Maybe we could send it to push the lever," Noelle said quietly. The frog didn't die in from crossing the pit in the game… hopefully, it stayed the same here.

"That's… actually a really good idea." Noelle couldn't help but take that as an insult. "Let's go try it. If it dies we can try something else."

Her voice was so… composed. She didn't have concern for anyone besides herself, and right now she didn't need to worry for her safety. There was always someone to use should disaster come her way.

Noelle tried to keep the dark thoughts at bay. Still, she held her frog tighter and, to get rid of the negativity thoroughly, she decided to give her friend a name. She had no better distraction to offer.

As Ellen exited the room, Noelle called out. "What name should we give it? The frog?"

Ellen looked at her as if she was insane.

"I believe naming a creature means you're growing sentimental," she said accusingly.

"I still think it needs a name," Noelle said, dodging the question. "What's a good name for a frog…?"

"How about nothing, cause we're not naming it."

"You don't have to. I'll do it myself," she snorted.

They glared at each other mercilessly, neither wanting to stand down. In Noelle's mind, she was searching for a name. What was clever and cute? It occurred to her when Ellen moved out of the room.

"Sergeant!" Noelle chased after her, the excitement being too much to bear. Ellen stared at her with confusion. "Sergeant Frog! It's beautiful."

"Sergeant… what kind of a name is that? Have you never named an animal before?"

Despite the animosity she was experiencing, Noelle was firm in her choice. Although video games were a strong passion to her, television also shared the pedestal. It was the perfect choice and she wasn't going to back down.

"Come on Viola and Sergeant!" She marched up to the pit, her spirit glowing like a flame.

Carefully, she got on her knees and placed Sergeant beside the rope. He, Noelle assumed Sergeant was a boy's name, looked towards the lever and then the obstacle before him. It didn't take much; animal or human, for him to realize what was going on.

He croaked and attempted to jump back into Noelle's arms. She crossed them before he could make the leap, giving him nowhere to go. It pained her to watch him struggle, but what other choice was there? Ellen wasn't going to give in. She wanted to apologize, but a frog wouldn't understand.

* * *

Sergeant, realizing his options were limited to one, put a single leg on the rope. It didn't budge. Feeling more courageous he put his whole body on it. He wouldn't dare to breathe in fear of his death.

Shakily he took a couple steps. The rope wobbled slightly, but, for the most part, stayed in place.

When he got halfway across he stopped to calm his nerves. He began to wish he could turn back. The girl hadn't wanted to send him across, he knew that. Animals had a sense for those things. Yet she sent him away to pull some stupid lever. Whatever it did, it must have been dreadfully important, otherwise, he was sure she wouldn't have sent him.

So Sergeant kept going against the fear. When he finally reached the other side his legs were wobbling and adrenaline was rushing through his veins. The fact that he would have to go back terrified him. First, however, was to accomplish the goal. He stood on his back legs and smacked down on the lever.

A loud click from the other side of the room told him that he had done it right. Sergeant turned and proudly hopped across the rope. He jumped into the girl's arms. She held him closely, not daring to let go. For the first time, Sergeant felt special.

* * *

"Alright, you've had a sweet reunion, let's get going," Ellen said, watching the human and animal reunite.

It was foolish, Ellen knew that. It was just a frog, so why was Noelle already attached? They would probably have to get rid of him soon. Throughout this adventure, Noelle had met all sorts of creatures and befriended them almost immediately. Now all of them were dead, and she still kept going. What kind of stubbornness was this? It made Ellen angry seeing her happy in desperate times. It was a kind of rage she couldn't explain, but she'd felt it before.

 _You don't deserve to be jealous Ellen, not when you killed all the friends you could have had._

"Noelle," Ellen said impatiently. She didn't have time for this nonsense. "The door is probably unlocked."

Finally, she stood up, the frog perching happily in her arms. Noelle herself had a ridiculous grin on her face.

"Alright, let's keep going. What do you think, Sergeant?" He let out a small noise in approval. "He has spoken!"

Ellen tried her best to pretend she hadn't heard those last words. She walked up to their next door and opened it.

Inside was another small room. In the center was a long stone table with something spread out across it. Ellen approached the table, curious. Her eyes widened when she saw what was lying there.

The body of a girl lay there, her chest was covered in blood. She had long jet black hair with emerald eyes. She wore a simple T-shirt with a pink heart graphic on the front and black skinny jeans. Everything about her was unmistakable.

This was the dead version of Noelle.

"What…what..."

Ellen turned to look at Noelle. Her face was speechless with horror and confusion. No doubt this was hard to take in. It didn't surprise her; she'd seen much worse. Noelle probably hadn't ever seen anything like this.

"You're going to kill that frog," Ellen muttered. She was holding him in a death grip.

Apparently Noelle didn't care, as she was still holding the frog in the same fashion. He mustn't have cared that much.

All Ellen could do was watch Noelle process this through her mind. What was there to say? She'd just have to take charge of her feelings and keep going. It was about time something disturbed her to this extreme.

"Viola…" Noelle said; her voice was quivering. "How do you deal with this? How can you be so calm?"

There were so many things she could say to that. She could talk about the unfair treatment from her parents, her disease, the murders she had committed, and how she accepted a contract that was just as faulty as her relationships. All these things Ellen could talk about for hours until her voice became hoarse. The cruelty of the world was endless, and she had accepted it. Even better, she was using it to her advantage.

That was how she was so calm.

* * *

Noelle was scared.

It was a different kind of fear. It wasn't a fear of a monster in the room, or when you see someone kill themselves. This was a growing paranoia, a fear that made her feel insane. It was a fear that told the truth.

Death was coming. It was coming swiftly and if she wasn't fast enough…

All the murders she had seen hadn't prepared her for this. She would never have believed that she would see a murdered version of herself. It filled her with a longing she thought she'd never have again.

She wanted to go home.

Flashbacks of her previous life were zooming through. Tears were brimming on her cheeks when she remembered everything she had. Her mother, Jonathan, even the replacement… the one she couldn't accept. She missed him too. Everything, she wanted everything back. The world she hated and took for granted.

Now it was gone, and her life was hanging in the balance.

"Jonathan…" Noelle whispered out loud. It felt like ages since she'd said his name. "Oh, Jon I'm sorry…please forgive me. I'm coming home. I swear I'm coming home."

* * *

A twelve-year-old girl sat on a couch. Her cheeks were soaked from her soft cries. She wore a simple black dress and shoes. They reminded her of the funeral from years before. It had been a memorial she would never forget.

A man walked over and awkwardly sat down beside her. They sat together, not acknowledging the other.

"I know this is hard for you… but… I don't want you to think of me as your new dad. There's no replacing him, but I'll do my best to…"

She looked up and watched him struggle with his words. Normally the girl would have lied. She would laugh and tell him that everything was fine. That she knew what he meant. That she didn't miss her father as much as she let on.

Those were all lies, and at her age things were only getting worse. What was better, finally telling him the harsh truth or continuing to feed lies? Either way, it would hurt him and she couldn't bear that. Not after she'd hurt so many other people.

"I know what you're trying to do."

He stopped talking and rubbed his head anxiously. Was he still trying to figure out what to say? It made sense; he'd never had children before. She knew that very well. Her mother would say it all the time. Maybe it was just to gather pity for him, but whatever the reason it didn't matter. He should have known what he was in for. At least, that was the girl's train of thought.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you… but… I don't know how to accept you the way you want me to. You're not my dad, and I don't when you can become him."

"I'm not trying to be, sweetheart."

Using that pet name caused a lump to grow in her throat. She thought his death wouldn't bug her so much anymore. Was this how it was to lose someone so important to you?

"Please d-don't… don't call me that." She was on the verge of crying, but the girl wouldn't let him see it. He hadn't earned enough to even take a peek at her weaknesses.

"Noelle, I'm really sorry," he said, the hurt shining on his face. She began to feel guilty; he didn't deserve this treatment.

Then again, why did she? Where had she gone wrong to deserve the death of her father? Life was unfair; she knew that. What she didn't understand was why bad things happened to good people. Was it really right for a little girl to experience tragedy?

If she had learned anything, it was that depression didn't pick and choose its victims because of age. If only, it did. Maybe it would have had more sense than to pick her or more humanity.

Of course, that was only wishful thinking. So far her life had been full of that. Wishes that she knew would never come true. After all, you can't bring the dead back to life.

She stood up, her heart still broken, and ran out of the living room. Before she shut the door to her room shut, the girl could hear the stepfather. He was crying. The girl closed her door all the way, so that she too could sob, but in undisturbed silence.

* * *

The memories were running through her head faster than Noelle could imagine. She wanted to stop them, but she couldn't. The regrets and mistakes were more than she could bear. They were all coming out; all because of a dead body.

"Noelle, clear your head."

She looked up, her eyes wide at the voice. Ellen had spoken in a kind, gentle voice, a voice she didn't know the witch had.

"Look, it's nothing. It's not even your real body, just a conjuring by a witch. Don't let it disturb you." Ellen patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be just fine. You won't die if you stick to your head. You're a smart kid Noelle, and I'm expecting a lot... so don't disappoint me."

Where was this coming from? Was it all fake? Even if it was, she couldn't deny the truth; it was making her feel better. Still, this was unlike Ellen.

 _She wasn't always the person she was. Who knew what emotions she had: kindness, happiness, they could have all been there…_

Sergeant interrupted with a loud croak of pleading. She had been squishing him in the midst of her thoughts. Immediately sorry, Noelle set him on the ground.

"I'm sorry Sergeant…"

He said nothing back, but at least, he wasn't frantically hopping away. She noticed Ellen's eyes on her, staring intently.

"Thank you, Viola. You don't know what it means to have you with me on this journey. I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

 _And I don't want you to die._

"One bit of kindness, and that's it. That's all you get!" She was back to her unforgiving self. "I don't want any more emotions, or I will just leave you now instead of later."

Noelle chuckled, the darkness of Ellen's humor was still amusing, and though she knew all of it was true, she still laughed. This must have been the true definition of insanity.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met in my life." Ellen gave her a wry smile.

"I thought you would have known that already."

* * *

The witch didn't know where the compassion came from. She hated it; it was entirely unlike her. Never in her wildest dreams had she thought she'd be kind to someone again. It sickened her. She prided herself on being wicked; it kept her alive.

Then again, what else were you supposed to do at the sight of a traumatized girl?

Watching Noelle, she was learning about what normal people were really like. Noelle had secrets; that was for sure. Ellen had learned well: there were two types of fears relating to death. One is natural; the other was from regrets and life lasting commitments.

The latter was most likely the case. If it was so, then why in the world was she here? Who would risk this house when there was so much more to live for? Unless…

 _She's here to ask the witch for help, and if she finds her…_

It was all beginning to click. Noelle had someone to save, and knowing her personality, she would try to rescue Viola. Even if that wasn't her original intent, Noelle wouldn't leave someone so helpless to die. She simply wasn't that kind of person.

Unfortunately for her, Ellen was. Their enemy-friend relationship was based purely on the fact that Noelle had gotten herself into an inescapable situation. Now, it was because of what would happen when they got to Ellen's room.

If she didn't do something soon there would be hell to pay.


	8. Friendship Starts The Tragedy

**Alright, here's another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Chapter 8: Friendship Starts The Tragedy**

Noelle leaped across a small hole in the floor. Though it was only about the size of her hand, she was feeling childish. Sergeant let out a croak of approval for the sudden adrenaline rush. Ellen simply shook her head in disdain.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Of course, it was," she said with a grin. "You could afford to be a child every once and a while. It would serve you good."

Ellen walked around the hole. Noelle gave her a disappointed look, but the witch ignored it. Of course she did.

They had traveled through several different rooms, each one different from the house Noelle knew. However, no monsters or evil critters had come after them, yet. Sergeant was still in her arms, which gave her hope. If the frog didn't have to die she'd be extremely grateful. The last thing she needed was a dead companion.

"So… how are you enjoying yourself?"

Noelle whipped around to locate the voice. It had sounded dark, and rather taunting, with an icy edge. Was she going mad?

"Noelle, what's wrong?" Ellen asked.

"Did you hear that voice?" Noelle responded, instantly alert.

"No…but perhaps it would be best if we got out of this hallway. It's certainly not safe in here." Only in the witch's home was it normal to hear voices.

They hurried over to the door, but as Ellen began to turn it, Noelle felt something on her leg. It felt slick and yet firm. Panicked, she looked down.

A hand, made entirely out of darkness, gripped her tightly. She shrieked, dropped Sergeant, and instinctively reached for something to hold on to. For a moment, her hand interlocked with Ellen's.

It passed, however, when another hand of darkness yanked her hand loose.

She screamed as she fell to the ground. Violently her head smashed against the floor, and she cried out as her eyes began to lose focus. Faintly she could see Ellen fighting the demons herself, but the truth was evident. Ellen wasn't winning.

A headache thundered through her mind, and the darkness pulled her into its depths. Noelle felt her consciousness leaving, replaced with a terrible sense of dread.

* * *

"Hey…wake up…wake up…"

Noelle's eyes opened. She sat up and, at the first feeling of pain, grabbed her head. Tears from the unbearable feeling took ahold.

"Oh, does that hurt?" Noelle could tell; the voice was the one she had heard before. Unable to see around her, she blinked away the tears frantically.

She sat on a bedroom floor. It was simplistic; a small pink bed sat in the middle, with a large drawer on the side. Stuffed bears and other toys were scattered all around the floor.

On the bed sat a girl. She held a small smile though Noelle had no doubt that behind it was ill intent. Noelle studied her; the girl had long brown hair with a grand black dress to accompany it. She was pale, almost white. She appeared just like a Gothic princess, and yet the paleness was everything but natural. Was she sick?

Something about this girl was familiar… had she met her before?

"Oh, you have a terrible headache don't you? I'm sorry Noelle, my pets didn't mean to make you suffer!" The girl waved her hand, and the pain vanished.

Noelle sat up straighter, awestruck. This girl had unbelievable powers. There was no way she was human.

"So, how has your trip been?" The girl swung her feet back and forth, her eyes showing interest. The familiarity still bugged Noelle. She had seen her somewhere…

"What's going on? I feel like I know you… and why did you take me here? I don't mean to be rude, but I don't have time to talk. I have something very important to do." Perhaps it was too straight forward, but what else was there to do?

"You said that the last time we met," the girl said. She coughed into the sleeve of her dress. "I was different then, much different. I suppose you wouldn't recognize me when I'm so sick, huh?"

Before Noelle could respond, she continued. "Think about your adventures in this house. When was the last time you met a little girl who just wanted a friend?"

Noelle stiffened. From those few words, she began to realize.

The girl from the hallway. She had tried to make Noelle stay, but eventually, let her go. She had been the kindest out of all her encounters.

Now she was here… but why?

"Why am I here?" Noelle said. The girl threw her legs on the bed and threw her head on the pillow.

"I'm going to die."

Noelle stared at her, trying to process those words.

"Going to die? Why? What happened to you when I left? You look… so unlike the girl I met before." The girl laughed cruelly.

"I have no doubts about that. This awful house has treated me poorly." The girl looked over at Noelle. "You want to know how I ended up here? I stumbled into this house, just an innocent girl lost in the woods. Now look, I'm dead! Dead!" Another laugh erupted from her mouth, but it was much more insane.

"After realizing the bitter truth, I tried to make friends with my fellow fallen comrades. Of course, no one talks to anyone here, especially the ruler of the house. Our fate is sealed… but picture this. I was in my hallway, mourning my pitiful existence, when two girls decided to pass by, though unknowingly. One of them I know; it was the original ruthless owner of the house. A new body can't fool me. The other girl has a soul of kindness and grief; a soul much like the new master here. For the first time, I thought I could make a friend with her. We share a similar pain… oh, how naive I was."

Noelle listened, speechless.

"So, while the monster attacked the witch, I grabbed the girl and took her to my hallway. She was nice enough, but it was obvious she didn't want to stay. Poetically she described a person she had to save. Although I wanted her I allowed the girl to leave, purely of compassion. However, my heart couldn't let her go. She was so loyal to this person… so I followed secretly. I watched you and, although your stupid friend can't figure it out, I did."

Noelle took a deep breath before speaking.

"What did you find out?"

"You want to save the ruler of the house. I was there when you pleaded with the master. You want her to live! Do you know what happens if she dies? Everyone in this house disappears; including me." Her voice grew louder out of pure anger. "You didn't care if I died; you just wanted your precious friend! Forget the lonely girl… you just needed _the master_." She spat the words out as if they were poison.

"I was foolish. I should have known that the girl who inspired me would be the one to kill me."

"I don't want to hurt you!" Noelle said earnestly.

She had caused this girl so much pain, and she hadn't even meant to. What could she say to fix it? The truth was simple; Noelle had to sacrifice this girl in order to save Viola. Why did everything good in this world include a horrible side effect?

"Of course, you don't, but if you have to you will. But I'm not finished with my story Noelle. Oh, there's more."

"After I found out, I searched for someone to show me the truth. I didn't think I would find solace in a demon, but I did. He told me what would happen; you alone would end my existence. Did you hear that Noelle? You're going to kill me!" She let out another unbearable laugh.

Was this really the sweet girl Noelle had met not long ago? And the demon she spoke of… no doubt this was the Black Cat's doing. Yet, she couldn't blame all of it on him. If there ended up being no master in the house, then Noelle would be the girl's cause of death.

Maybe Ellen was right. She would end up murdering innocent lives if she kept going like this. But wasn't the girl already dead?

Immediately she felt ashamed for such a thought. This girl was living a second life, and Noelle would treat it as such.

"Listen… I'm sorry… maybe there's a way we can fix this. Maybe I can fix Viola's situation and still keep you alive…"

"No, it's much too late for that."

A knife appeared in the girl's hand, and carelessly she threw it across the room. It landed beside Noelle perfectly.

"Here's what going to happen. Either you kill me, or you kill yourself." Noelle looked at her with a horrified expression. "Don't give me that. You weren't terrified at the prospect of murdering me indirectly. This shouldn't be a hard decision for you."

Noelle opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The girl grinned.

"I rule this room, Noelle. From now on, you cannot speak while you're here. You can't sweet talk your way out. You must make a decision from the two options I have so graciously given."

Noelle looked at the knife, and then the girl. Killing herself was out of the question; her original quest would be thwarted. But she couldn't kill an innocent girl…

 _An innocent girl who is already dead._

Why was she thinking these thoughts? It was thoughts like those that turned Ellen into what she was now.

"Kill me Noelle." The girl said softly. "Just do it."

Those words pierced her. This girl, though trying to be ruthless, really did want to die. There was no way for her to not be isolated. If she really did want this… was it truly her place to give it? No, it was wrong… or was it? What was truly right anymore?

Was it okay to give a girl what she truly desired, even if it went against morality?

Noelle brushed away a tear and grabbed the knife, her decision made.

* * *

Ellen woke up and knew that trouble was brewing.

She recognized the hallway, but it's originally plain appearance had been altered. Paintings hung on the stone wall. How they managed to cling to it Ellen had no clue.

At the sound of a ribbit, Ellen looked down. Sergeant sat beside her foot, his eyes looked desperate. If she didn't know better she would have left him there, but he was crucial for something. Not to mention the fact that Noelle would murder her if she didn't bring him.

She grabbed him, stood up, and moved towards the paintings on the wall. Ellen looked at the nearest one and gasped.

It was a picture of a little girl, standing beside two proud parents. They were all covered in dirt and appeared poor, but still they had managed a grin on their faces. Ellen felt sick just looking at it.

This was her family before they died. Before she murdered them.

Well, she supposed her father's death wasn't entirely her fault. Burning the home down had been a sort of bonus and, once she accepted that her father didn't want her, the death stopped haunting her dreams.

Yes, even evil witches had feelings.

Ellen moved on, not wanting to look longer than she had to. Sergeant quivered against her chest; poor thing probably wasn't used to such gruesome depictions of death.

The next painting was one of the librarian, his expression blank and a pool of blood growing in his chest.

Ellen snorted. What did these paintings want her to believe, that these people were victims? If anything, she had killed her predators. They wanted to make her life miserable, and she had done justice.

She walked to the third painting, which was the last on the wall.

It depicted a little girl in tears, one the witch knew well. She had murdered her many years ago after she had entered the house. The girl had been desperate for friends, but her timing was poor. Ellen had just endured the librarian's scorn, and she had had no time for more people like him. She killed her without a moment's hesitation.

As far as Ellen knew, she was in the house somewhere. Yet this specific picture was here for a reason.

"Hello, witch."

Ellen's eyes darted towards her new visitor.

The girl from the portrait stood there, though only Ellen would have recognized her on the spot.

She was certainly not as graceful as she had once appeared. Her eyes were dark spools of red, and her black dress had splatters of gore smeared on it.

"Hi," Ellen said curtly. Was this another death trap before her?

"It's been a long time since we've talked in person."

"Yes, but I remember exactly what happened last time. Do you?"

From the girl's sinister glow Ellen could piece together her motive. All she needed was vengeance but, unfortunately for her, the witch wasn't ready to die just yet.

"What was your name in the past? I believe it was Sharon."

"It was," Sharon said shortly.

"Well, Sharon, I'm not sorry about killing you. You should have known better than to interfere with a witch, especially a sour one. Next time try to be a little more careful."

Sharon's face twisted in rage. Ellen simply grinned at her. She didn't care if the girl was mad; really, what could she do?

"Don't you care about anyone's suffering, you devil? I've been reduced to practically nothing, and all you do is laugh at my pitiful state. No amount of suffering can excuse the crimes you have committed. I hope my memory constantly haunts your dreams… I hope…"

She was on the verge of tears, and Ellen felt a sense of strength. Sharon was too broken to do anything. This battle would be an easy win.

"Hoping won't do you any good Sharon. You're in my world now. Just let me go; you're better off that way." It was then that Ellen remembered.

"Where is Noelle? The other girl I was with."

"She is facing her own kind of challenge with me at the moment."

"How is that possible?" Ellen asked.

She had two different bodies? That didn't make sense, but who was she to claim that things were impossible?

"This is a witch's house Ellen. I figured you would understand that. Not everything is as it seems." Ellen looked towards the paintings.

"And what exactly were these pasts ghosts supposed to accomplish? Did you want me to feel some sort of guilt? Surely you know that that won't work."

"What… what kind of monster are you?" Sharon choked on the words. "You don't even care about others and their well-being. Anyone you meet must either be used or be killed. How could you live with such a life?"

Annoyed, Ellen tried to change the subject. This was a pointless and invalid argument.

"I need to get out of here, with Noelle. Don't forget Sharon, I still have the power of others on my side."

The Black Cat, no matter how despicable he was, could still help her. It was in his best interest that she lived. For the most part, she had made it through just fine, but now…

Sharon moved closer to Ellen, a dark shadow cast over her face. Ellen moved back protectively. This wasn't good. Sharon having no weapon meant nothing at this point, and all Ellen had was a frog.

Sooner than she hoped Ellen was backed into a wall. A trickle of sweat streaked down her neck, and Sergeant cried out in a series of croaks. Sharon smirked at her; undoubtedly for her weak appearance. As much as she wanted to, Ellen couldn't find a way out of this one.

Sharon began to raise her hand in the air, but halfway through she stopped. Her eyes went wide in confusion, which was soon replaced with horror. She trembled violently, her whole body thrashing erratically. She let out an ear piercing scream and her arms flew to her stomach.

Ellen watched, dumbstruck, as Sharon collapsed to the ground. Her hands flew away from her abdomen, and what she tried to hide became obvious.

Blood flooded through a gaping hole in her middle, the flow never ending. Sharon's eyes quickly lost their life, and her face became transfixed in grief.

Ellen turned in repulsion. The oddity of this death couldn't be explained, even by her. Before she figured this out, however, she needed to find Noelle.

The witch looked around and watched as a door appeared at the end of the hall. Ah, magic could be very entertaining sometimes.

In the same moment, the body disappeared, leaving only a blood splatter. Ellen smirked. How pitiful that girl had been. Her death would have, most likely, been the best thing that ever happened to her.

Seconds later the door swung open, and Ellen stood her ground, curious of the new visitor.

Noelle walked in, and her expression was one the witch had never seen on the girl's face before.

It was the acceptance of death, and it had caught her by surprise. Grief and guilt were mixed in, overall creating the perfect face of one who had made a hard decision.

Had she really killed Sharon? It seemed out of place in her personality, and what could cause her to go so far? There were a million possibilities, but only one thing was true: something had occurred, and Noelle was broken because of it.

"Hey," Ellen said shortly. Noelle walked up to her and roughly snatched Sergeant out of Ellen's hands.

"Hi…" She said it so quietly Ellen barely caught it. Sergeant cuddled into Noelle's arms as if he also knew the pain.

"What happened to you?"

"I saw someone… from this house. I met her earlier…" Noelle's vocal level went in spasms, getting louder and then softer.

"I… she…" Noelle shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready to talk about it yet. I did something, and..." She took a deep breath. "Let's get out of here. I don't want to stay longer than I have to."

Ellen didn't argue. She wasn't inclined to stick around either, though for her own reasons. Every minute wasted could pull her further away from Viola, and she couldn't afford that anymore. She had to get rid of her once and for all.

Whatever Noelle had done; Ellen was sure that she would find out eventually.

* * *

Viola crawled through the house's walls, her magic speeding the process. Noelle and Ellen had disappeared at random, but there was no doubt in her mind of what had happened. Some ghost had taken them.

The problem? Viola didn't know how to get them back. All this power at her disposal and she didn't even know how to use it properly. The Black Cat wasn't giving her any guidance of course. He just watched, amused by this game.

Maybe that was all this was to him. Just a game that ended with him triumphant, no matter what. Viola wasn't a fool; all he wanted was a soul to eat and a tortured soul at that.

It took her longer than she had liked, but Viola did find them. Noelle appeared shaken, but overall well. Ellen was solemn, her face cold.

Viola shuddered at seeing her body being used by someone else. It was as if someone was in control of her, but of course, that wasn't necessarily true. Viola was still able to fight back, and that was exactly what she intended to do.

For now, however, she had to keep watching. She couldn't afford another incident with the spirit of Ellen. Who knew what sorts of damage it would do during a second round?

"The newbie looks drained."

Viola looked over at the Black Cat, who was now beside her. When he had gotten there she had no clue.

"That could be to your advantage, you know." He licked his paws fervently.

There was no reason to try to speak back. It would just drain her further. Instead, Viola kept her eyes on the girls and followed their every step.

Meanwhile, the Cat kept up the conversation, even though it was unbearably one-sided.

"I wonder why that Noelle is here. I wouldn't trust her if I were you. She's bad news kid."

Viola wanted to laugh. In these circumstances, believing in someone was out of the question. It'd be a miracle for Noelle to twist the events to turn good.

"In my opinion, I'd watch her more than Ellen. At least, you know what your friend is capable of. Noelle, well, I know a thing or two about her. But I'm not willing to share," the Cat said with a chuckle.

Viola stayed on the move, not bothering to respond with any sign of agreement. After all, he was not an easy person to side with.

Her thoughts lingered on the idea of a miracle. How bizarre would that be? A random effect that changes the ending.

 _Even better, an ending where everyone lives._

An ending where everyone lives… that sounded too good to be true. Yet, it was sweet. Like everything a person wants, beautiful but out of reach.

Still, she thought of this, and Viola prayed desperately for a better future.


	9. All According To Plan

**Hello, everyone!**

 **This chapter has been a long time coming and I apologize for that. I plan on updating next week and keeping that schedule.**

 **On a small note, this story is running towards its conclusion. I'm hoping for thirteen to fourteen chapters, along with two chapters that will be... special, to say the least.**

 **Enjoy this new chapter!**

Chapter 9: All According To Plan

* * *

Noelle felt hollow.

It was if someone had cut her heart out, not bothering to replace it with something. She was barely functioning, her thoughts always lingering on the girl she'd left behind. How could anyone forget what she'd gone through?

And it wasn't just that. This house, everything within it, just wanted to squeeze the life out of her. It wanted to make her insane and uncaring. In a sense, all it desired was for her to be exactly what Ellen had become.

Sergeant must have sensed the issue. Since she'd gotten him back he'd been close to her, not even letting her put him down. At this point, it was the only thing that was making Noelle happy. What else could she ask for?

Ellen hadn't asked any questions. As calculated as she was, Ellen must have known the right times to talk and to be silent. In that, Noelle was also grateful.

They were taking a small break; Noelle had been needing them more often since her last encounter. Not a lot had happened, and no monsters were coming after them yet. Yet was the key word, for Noelle at least.

After five minutes which, in Noelle's mind, was more like ten seconds, Ellen stood up and beckoned them to continue. Sergeant only croaked his rather solemn agreement.

"If you say so…" Noelle hadn't been talking much either. What was there to say? She was traumatized and not ready to discuss the event. Maybe she never would be.

Oh, the amount of counseling she was going to need after getting out of this house. In a strange way, it made her laugh. The amount of money her poor mother would have to spend… Perhaps that wasn't the best option.

Maybe a school mentor would be of more assistance. Though, talking about how she transported to a different world and saved a little girl who switched bodies with a witch… yeah, Noelle was going to have to create her own kind of therapy session. Maybe a 24-hour internet session. That always cheered her up.

"Noelle, I want a whole paragraph of speaking within fifteen minutes. One of the sentences must contain either an exclamation mark or a question. I'd prefer the latter. Exclamation usually means monsters. I'm not ready for that," Ellen droned.

Normally Noelle would have laughed. Today, though, she didn't really feel like laughing. She either wanted to sob or just stare into nothingness for a few hours. Unfortunately, neither option was available.

"I'll… I'll try," Noelle squeaked.

"That wasn't a full sentence. Now you have to do six sentences. You're losing so fast already…"

The idea of Ellen trying to cheer her up was a bit disturbing. Ellen, the ruthless witch, encouraging a distraught teenager. The situations she got herself into were quite… incredible, to say the least.

They entered the next room, and Noelle's heart sank further if that was even possible.

It was a small room with only one door to pass through. Two candles stood on either side of it, waiting. Just under the door sat the Black Cat, his eyes watching them expectantly.

"Yo."

Oh. This was just great. The last person Noelle wanted to talk to was this stupid demon. The reason why the story was what it was. She'd skewer him if she could. Though, she figured he wouldn't take kindly to that kind of assault.

Not to mention their recent conversation... but she hadn't told anyone about that. She could barely think about it herself.

"Hello," Ellen said curtly. Noelle didn't bother to say anything.

"Noelle, you're awfully silent," he observed.

"Never miss a beat do you?"

"Touchy!" He shook his head in disbelief. "That tongue is going to get you in trouble someday."

Oh, he had no idea. The amount of times that she'd gotten soap in her mouth, endless. But that wasn't something she wanted to think about then. If anything, it reminded her of home, and she missed it dearly.

The cat stood up, stretched, and moved out of the way lazily. Noelle watched his every move, trying to intimidate him. That wasn't easy, considering she was simply a mortal. What could she do against a powerful demon?

He sauntered his way to the other door. The girls stared at him go, no one saying a word. As he got closer, he poked his head around to look back at them.

"Be prepared for what's coming next, ladies. Especially you, Noelle. The house doesn't care about your past, or what you've already experienced. It's very unforgiving."

The door swung open by itself. The Black Cat chuckled and exited the room.

* * *

Ellen didn't hate the cat. They had a mutual understanding of the situation. His methods were gruesome, but so were hers. Whatever his background was, he knew she wasn't ever messing around.

That didn't mean she had to like him, though.

He was a trickster, always manipulating the odds. Already Ellen knew that, no matter what happened, he would benefit from this situation. He'd get a juicy soul, and she'd either be the meal or be free. Ellen wanted to be free of course. In some ways, that made him the enemy.

Perhaps now, he'd have two meals. Who knew what Noelle would do, especially in her current state. Depression makes people unstable, unpredictable. Ellen would know. She had been the same way for years.

Noelle didn't even react to the Black Cat's taunts. Instead, she kept moving, clutching her frog tighter than before. She threw open the next door and walked inside. Was it some sort of defiance? Ellen didn't really know.

She walked behind her, and when she saw Noelle's face, she knew that things just got worse.

It was another small room, same as the one before. The next door was straight ahead. The only aspect separating it from the others was the door, which had a window made of steel bars on the top. Blood was splattered all over them.

On the bottom of the door was a hole. It was large, but not large enough for Ellen or Noelle to go through. The bigger question: why would they need to?

Whatever Noelle was feeling, it made her scared. Her face was ghostly white, and her hands were shaking rapidly. Sergeant seemed surprised and jumped out of her arms in alert.

"What's wrong Noelle?" Ellen asked sharply.

"N-n-nothing," Noelle stammered.

Ellen walked up to the door and peered through the bars. It was pure black on the other side, but faintly she could hear the sound of something moving across ground. Curious, she pressed her face closer, not bothering to avoid the slick blood.

The sounds became louder, more rapid. Quickly Ellen realized the faults in her plan and, as she backed away, a large set of teeth grabbed the bars. It unleashed a loud animalistic growl and wrenched at the bars. They bent slightly, and Ellen's breathing started to slow. Would it actually break them?

Seconds later, the thing stopped and left, giving up its conquest. Sighing, Ellen looked over at Noelle. The girl no longer seemed scared. Instead, Noelle looked like she'd seen something she didn't want to accept. Something dreadful.

What in the world was happening to this girl?

"What are we going to do about that…thing?" Ellen could swear she'd seen a forked tongue on that animal. Was it some sort of snake?

"We…we could kill it…" Her voice faltered. She was just like a little child. It was driving Ellen insane. How could this girl become so shallow so fast? Had everything they'd gone through been for naught?

Ellen's eyes glanced down, and she saw Sergeant. In that moment, everything fell into place.

The frog had been here for a reason. First the lever, and now... they could sacrifice it to this thing. Maybe it would leave once Sergeant met his end. Ellen laughed triumphantly. It was the perfect plan, and it made complete sense.

Ellen squatted down to the ground and motioned to Sergeant. "Sergeant, come over," Ellen cooed.

"No!"

Before Sergeant could make a move, Noelle had him in her arms. Her eyes were wide and almost…insane. What was going on in that brain of hers?

Ellen had seen Noelle be unpredictable. She'd done unexplainable things, so perhaps it was only a matter of time. Was she starting to snap? It would be unfortunate, but it would also make it easier for Ellen to kill the girl.

"You can't. I won't let you," Noelle shouted. She moved backward. "We shouldn't go to extremes first. Let's figure out a plan. One that doesn't involve killing anybody."

"Oh, really?" Ellen raised an eyebrow. "How long is your pacifistic attitude going to last? Just think about Noelle. That snake needs something to eat, and that frog is perfect for the job. Why else would have the house have this frog available?"

Noelle didn't say anything. She simply stared at the ground, her eyes still crazed.

"You can't kill him!" She looked back up at Ellen. Her face caused Ellen to cringe. She looked so…mad. Noelle wasn't like this. Not the girl she'd seen so far anyway.

Sure, Noelle cried and expressed her emotions. She'd felt so much, but not like this. The witch had never seen the girl be so broken, so pathetically human. It was sick, and yet, she couldn't help but sympathize. It tugged at her heartstrings, and she wanted to help.

But survival came first. The frog had to die, and Noelle's thoughts were secondary.

"Noelle, give him over, now," Ellen said threateningly. Noelle didn't budge, letting her defiance seep in.

With that, all empathy was gone. Ellen was still coldhearted; she was still ruthless. A girl with obedience issues wasn't going to stop her. She was going to get out of this house with a brand new body and the family she always wanted. This hag would not be allowed to ruin her life. Not now.

Ellen walked over slowly. Noelle didn't move as if it would change her mind. When they were only inches away from each other's faces, Ellen took a hold of Sergeant. The frog watched in terror, not fully processing the situation.

As soon as she gripped him, Noelle pulled away. Ellen held firm onto the frog's body, and it croaked loudly as the girls struggled over him. Noelle screeched in anger, trying to tug away. She was certainly strong.

But Ellen was stronger.

With a giant yank, Noelle fell to the floor, and Sergeant was in Ellen's hands. The frog just stared, unaware of what was soon to happen. His death was imminent. The poor thing didn't realize he was in the hands of his killer. She smiled at the thought.

Noelle looked up at her, eyes pleading. Ellen turned away, disgusted by the act. Was this girl crying over a frog? How stupid. She had thought the girl was stronger than that. This humanity in her was going to ruin the life she lived someday.

* * *

An ugly sob left Noelle's mouth as she watched the horrific scene before her. Ellen shoved the frog through the hole from before. The girl stared at where her friend once was and listened for signs of life.

She heard Sergeant croak, the thumping of a body against ground, and then a loud crunch of teeth against skin.

That was it. Tears streamed down her face, and she buried her head in her knees. Rocking herself like a child, she sobbed loudly.

This wasn't happening to her. This couldn't be happening. The frog was just a frog, she knew that. But it symbolized so much more.

Everything in this house, anyone she'd gotten attached to, she'd seen die right before her eyes. A person could only hold on so long, and it was foolish for anyone to expect otherwise. Noelle wanted peace. More importantly, she wanted out of this house.

The mission she'd envisioned felt so far away. Rescuing Viola had felt so easy. Perhaps it would have been if this house hadn't been so devious. So smart. It knew her weaknesses and played with them like a game.

She was falling for all of it. Everything here was made for suffering, and here she was, walking into its snares. For a moment, Noelle felt foolish. Maybe it was just that simple. What was happening was very real, and yet, it was only real for her. Those that resided her were dead and gone. It was a trick of the mind; a very good one at that.

Of course, the ghost girl had lived. More importantly, she had died. What occurred would forever burn in her memory, but she couldn't allow more sorrow. She had to remember her goals.

 _It's what I want. It's what Viola wants. More importantly, it's what dad would want._

It hurt. Every piece of this wrecked puzzle hurt. Yet, she clung to hope. It was stupid, maybe even ridiculous, but she had to. If she didn't, then it would all be for naught. All she strived for would be meaningless.

And, if anything, Noelle wanted to make a difference. She wanted to matter.

So, as she experienced the death of a friend, she saw a silver lining.

* * *

Noelle stared at the knife in her hand, questioning. What was right and wrong in this scenario?

She looked up at the ghost girl. She sat in her bed, watching curiously, with her eyes narrowed in triumph. This poor girl, seeking the life she lost to the witch. Noelle pitied her, but she couldn't help her. Not now, with so much at stake.

Yet, what had changed just by Noelle being here? Was it possible that if she died, Viola would be saved? Maybe she'd had some sort of influence over Ellen and the future would be drastically altered.

Try as she might, Noelle wasn't that hopeful. Ellen had suffered for years. Someone like herself wouldn't change Ellen's perspective. She needed to live… but she couldn't kill the girl…

Shakily, Noelle rose to her feet. Holding the knife close, she looked at the ghost girl.

"I'm sorry, but I won't kill you." The girl's eyes widened. "While I don't want to abandon Viola, I won't kill you… so… I'm sorry."

With that, Noelle plunged the knife into her heart.

The world moved in slow motion. She was falling to the ground, the pain hot and overwhelming. The girl screamed out tortuously in surprise. Noelle felt her head smash into the wooden floor, and her world went into darkness.

Her last emotion was serenity knowing that, at least, she had done something. She'd tried to save everyone. That was all she could ask for.

* * *

"Kill me Noelle." The girl said softly. "Just do it."

Noelle blinked, confused. Only a second ago she had been bleeding on the floor, dying. No, she'd already died. What was going on here?

She'd heard the girl say this before. Had she gone back in time? What in the world was going on? This wasn't a coincidence, and certainly not a montage of her life, like some experience before death. She was reliving the entire scene… As if she hadn't made the decision to kill herself.

 _Yo._

Noelle cried out, startled at the voice in her head. It was the cat, speaking directly to her. The ghost girl leaped off the bed, alarmed.

"What's wrong with you? Finally realized the weight of this decision?"

 _Listen, kid, what you did… I can't go with that. That's not how this is gonna play out. So, listen to me carefully._

She really had gone back in time. Or was it an alternate reality? It was making her head spin, but one thing was for certain. She was very much alive, and the Black Cat was the reason for that.

But why?

 _You're gonna kill the girl. You're gonna find Ellen, and you will keep going as planned. If you don't… well, I'll just keep this going, over and over. It'll never stop._

No. She couldn't kill the ghost girl. Didn't the cat already have this figured out? Noelle could never murder the innocent. She wouldn't, it was beyond her nature. Why would he ask her to do such a deed?

 _You will constantly be faced with this decision. That is until you make the right one. There's no easy way out of this Noelle. Make the right choice. It doesn't matter if it is right or wrong. It only matters that… well, that I get what I want._

Noelle clenched her fists, her blood beginning to boil. She was playing right into his hands. The demon had her cornered, at his mercy. What could she do against him, especially now? The ghost girl probably didn't realize what was really going on.

Maybe that was the answer. Noelle tapped her hands against her pants nervously. There was only a third option. She hadn't seen it the first time, but now she had to find it. It was here, waiting for her. She just had to obtain it.

"Listen… I need your help," Noelle said. The girl stared at her incredulously. "What's going on here, it's bigger than both of us. There's this… cat… and he's trying to take control of the situation. He wants me to kill you."

"What… what are you talking about?" The girl looked perplexed. Was she angry, or was this whole situation feeling laughable to her?

"This house, the cat, it's all conspiring against one person. That's who I'm trying to save. And this cat, for some reason, he wants me to live. He has a plan. There's just, well, there's a lot at stake here." Noelle was grasping for words, not knowing what was the best to say.

The girl simply listened. Whether she believed was unknown.

When Noelle stopped talking, the girl sat back down on her bed. A dark shadow cast over her face, a depression Noelle had learned to fear. It always meant death. Always.

"I don't doubt you. I've heard worse." That was probably true.

"Please," Noelle grabbed the knife and raised it. "Let's figure something else out. Let me go, and I'll see what I can do for you. I can't promise I'll be able to save you, but perhaps we can figure out another way."

Noelle stood there in anticipation, watching the girl think. After a few minutes of cold silence, the girl slipped back off the bed. She walked over to Noelle and took the knife out of her hands.

"I'm not completely cruel, you know," the girl snapped. "I know my boundaries…" She moved away. "But my desire for peace is higher than my thirst for bloodshed. However..."

She stepped into a corner of her room, and her eyes started to glow a bright yellow.

"If you won't do it, I'll give you the satisfaction of watching me. I know how suicide affects you, dear Noelle. The librarian was just the first of many."

Before Noelle could react, she stabbed her chest. A faint smile fell on the girl's face, and her body collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Noelle ran towards the body, her mind in pieces. Before she could grab the girl's body, the room began to spin. She fell backward, surprised and dumbstruck with grief.

When she blinked again, she was in a hallway, and Noelle stood a few feet away.

 _Well then, guess I win. It was fun talking to you Noelle. Keep up the good work. I can't wait to see what happens after this. It's going to be quite the adventure._

Noelle wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a cackle, like that of a demon who had won a precious new soul.

* * *

The girls crossed the next room, which was covered in grime and blood, and hurried to the next. Ellen wasn't bothered and, surprisingly enough, Noelle seemed to have recovered. Whatever had run through the girl's head, it had given her some sort of strength.

It drove Ellen crazy, if only because it reminded her of Viola. Powering through struggles, like that of her mother's death. How typical. How _weak._

They entered a room lined with candles, eerily bright. It was long, much longer than the ones they had encountered before. A long red carpet rug lay across the floor, reaching from one end to the other. The door was all the way on the other side, which was quite the trek in this house. Too long for something enchanted by magic…

Both of them didn't bother to speak as they crossed the dangerous terrain. Halfway through, Ellen believed everything was fine. She thought they might actually make it all the way. Nothing bad would happen, and it would be peaceful for all.

Oh, how dumb witches can be sometimes.

Ellen smelled something foul. She looked down and gasped as a smog emerged from the crimson rug, seemingly out of nowhere. She looked back towards Noelle, who appeared as shell-shocked.

The smog, starting out small, began to flood through the room, streaming from the doors and windows. In seconds, they were surrounded by cloud. Ellen looked around, but she couldn't find Noelle. She coughed as the smog caught into her lungs.

"Noelle…? Noelle!"

The witch cried for her, but no one answered.


	10. Into The Darkness

**Hello, everyone!**

 **I must admit, I have been looking forward to writing this chapter. Hope you like it, and have a great rest of the week!**

Chapter 10: Into The Darkness

* * *

Noelle ran through the smog, her voice becoming hoarse from yelling. The hallway, though long, had seemingly become stretched. At least, it felt that way. No matter how far she ran, the smog was still there. It kept her in the darkness of night, and Noelle knew she wasn't safe.

Ellen was nowhere to be found. The witch had vanished, eaten by the dark clouds that had overtaken both of them. Now here she was, desperately hunting for her.

She wanted to scream at the house, tell it that this wasn't how things worked. The game didn't go like this. Nothing was never supposed to be this way, so why?

Of course, Noelle knew the logistics, but that didn't mean this was fair. If only everything was exactly like the game. She could have gone through this without too many emotions getting in the way. Viola would have been saved by now. Everything would have been perfect.

 _Haven't you learned yet Noelle? The world is never like this!_

She would have cried on the spot, had her body not collided with the wall.

Noelle swore and backed away, holding her already bruised nose. She darted to the right, slower this time. Going insane wasn't part of the plan. It was about time she remembered that.

Her hands outstretched she walked, searching for the way out. Before she found Ellen she would need to get to the exit.

She gasped when her hands fell on something smooth. She scanned it frantically with her hands until they reached a knob. Smiling, Noelle threw the door open and walked inside.

The smog was nowhere to be found as if an invisible barrier blocked its way. However, darkness hung over this room. Noelle wished desperately for a flashlight, even though it wouldn't do anything. Wishful thinking was just that.

Taking a deep breath, she moved to the left. Seconds later, her feet hit the wall. This was a thin hallway for certain. A wave of nausea hit her stomach, and Noelle had to swallow repeatedly to get rid of it. She wasn't claustrophobic, but knowing she may have to run down this hall made it feel worse. Hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

She moved forward, one hand on the wall. She followed it closely going several different directions in the process. The darkness made her skin crawl as if some sort of evil was lurking around the corner.

More than once Noelle considered turning back. Was Ellen still trapped in the smog? Then again, she would be no help at this point. She needed to find a weapon of some sort, something that would help her get Ellen back. The only question: where?

Grudgingly, she kept moving. Horrific thoughts occasionally filtered through her mind. Was Ellen dead somewhere? Would she find the witch in one of those bloody bags?

Noelle swallowed hard at the idea. Even if Ellen died, the cat would simply reverse time. What would that mean for Noelle? Time manipulation was so confusing, but it was better than thinking about death.

As she turned to the left, she was surprised to find a small candle on the wall. Beside it stood a blonde haired girl. Noelle recognized her immediately. Viola, though she was really Ellen, faced away from Noelle. Why was she suddenly so shy?

"Viola!" Noelle cried out, making sure she kept her names in check.

She ran over and grabbed her by the shoulder. The excitement was almost overpowering. Perhaps this house wasn't so cruel after all.

"I've been searching for you. I don't know what happened back there with all that smoke. It's all about this stupid house again…"

Her voice trailed off. Ellen wasn't even looking at her like she was invisible. What was happening? If Ellen was angry, she would have expressed it already. Had Ellen herself been shaken somehow? Noelle had thought the girl wasn't penetrable.

"Viola, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." She cackled and looked up, giving Noelle a full view of her face.

The girl's face was stained with blood, her eyes consumed with darkness. Her smile was distorted, twisted to look like that of a mad man. She laughed again, her arms wrapped around her chest.

Noelle stared for a few seconds, the sight unbelievable. She began to shake, the memories of the game coming back.

The morbid version of Viola stood before her. Was Ellen aware of her actions, or was it even her in the first place?

Ellen stumbled towards Noelle, her laugh giddy like that of a disturbed little girl. Noelle scrambled backward, almost falling over in fright. The candle's light vanished, and she found herself in darkness.

Noelle ran back the way she came, Ellen's laughter bouncing across the hallways. Noelle smacked into several walls, but it only motivated her to go faster. Her feet flew and her heart beat sped up as the girl tried desperately to escape.

 _Get out. Get out. Get out!_

"Noelle, come on, I just want to talk to you," Ellen's voice echoed. "We're going to have so much fun together!"

Was this the true face behind the mask? Even if it wasn't, Noelle didn't want a part in any of this. She couldn't bear to think about what would happen if she was caught.

Smashing into another wall, Noelle bit her tongue to keep herself from crying out. The pain and panic was enough to instill a deep fear.

She forced herself to move when she heard Ellen squeal again. The girl wasn't going to stop following her at this rate. Heart pounding out of her chest, Noelle began to run again.

Minutes stretched by, and she still hadn't found her way out. The laughter turned into screams and wails of anger. Noelle put her hands to her ears, running recklessly through the dark.

Where had she made a wrong turn? There was no doubt about it now. She was lost. At a time where the direction was key, Noelle had no idea what was right or left.

Her body shaking, she waited for Ellen. If she couldn't find a way out, then she'd make the witch show her. Assuming that she knew, after all.

 _I beat her. I win. I don't have to kill her; I just have to knock her out. I can retrace my steps and figure it out from there. This will be successful. It has to be._

She waited. Ellen's noises had died down, increasing the anticipation. Where would Ellen come from, and would she make her presence known? The list of possibilities went on and on. Eventually, Noelle just stopped thinking about it. With the odds stacked against her, it was best to not ponder at all.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. Sweat trickling down her neck, Noelle listened. They came closer and closer, the tension killing her. Fists clenched, she waited, ready to strike.

"Noelle?"

The voice was Ellen's, no doubt about it. But the lunacy was gone, replaced with curiosity. As if the crazed girl had disappeared.

Noelle's guard still up, she moved closer to the sound. It could be a trick. No, it probably was. Even so, she had to be positive. Punching a normal Ellen in the face wouldn't do anyone favors.

"Where are you?" Ellen called, frightened. Was it normal for her to sound like that?

No. Ellen didn't get scared like that. Or, if she did, the witch would never show it. She would appear strong during frail moments. This was a ploy.

Noelle backed away, but it was far too late. Ellen grabbed her wrist, laughing, and pulled her in. With a shriek, Noelle kicked her left leg wildly. A loud crunch resounded when her foot connected to Ellen's side.

The girl howled from the pain. Taking the chance, Noelle ripped herself out of the girl's grasp and bolted down the hallway.

It took only a moment's hesitation. Noelle could hear Ellen racing after her. This wasn't going to end unless she found an exit.

She glanced to the right and, when Noelle looked up, her face collided with another wall. She stumbled backward into the arms of her predator.

Screeching, Noelle attempted to kick her again. Ellen easily dodged to the right, not falling for the same trick twice. She wrapped her hands around Noelle's neck and forced her to her knees.

"V-V-Viola…" Noelle choked. Ellen laughed hysterically.

This wasn't working. Perhaps it wouldn't if she kept pretending. With few options left, Noelle did the only thing she could. The only weapon that would surprise the witch.

"E-Ellen… stop…"

The girl froze, her hands let go instantly. Noelle scrambled away, a coughing fit overcoming her lungs.

"What did you just call me?" The words came out like a threat.

Noelle didn't bother to answer. She ran away, her arms pumping to gain momentum. Ellen screamed at her, but she ignored it.

"You knew it was me the whole time! You little hag!"

Seconds later, Noelle ran into a door. Blocking out the piercing wails, Noelle flung the door open and left the darkness.

* * *

Ellen didn't know what happened.

The smog had consumed her. She had searched for Noelle until the smog filled her body and she felt queasy. She fainted on the floor, thinking it was the end.

Then she woke up again. Her hands were around her companion. Despite the confusion, she squeezed harder, not knowing exactly what was happening. It was just a feeling. An urge that pressed her, demanding that she continue.

It was only until Noelle spoke her true name that she snapped from her daze. The realization of everything. The moment Ellen had never expected to come.

Noelle had known who she was from the very beginning. She had tricked her. There could be only one real reason for that.

Viola.

Ellen had awakened only to find herself in the real nightmare.

Anger coursed through her veins as the betrayer ran away. Was she scared? Oh, she should be. The witch didn't handle deception well. Being played for a fool like this wouldn't go unpunished. This girl would face the wrath of a bitter soul. Any empathy she'd felt was gone, blown away with the lies.

Yet, she couldn't help but applaud. This Noelle character was turning out to be a lot like her. Things were about to become much more interesting. Noelle had played her well.

But this time, Ellen would strike back tenfold. This story was going to end in blood, but it wouldn't be hers that was shed.

By the end of this grand adventure, Noelle would be long gone. Ellen would make sure of it.

* * *

Another narrow hallway. Noelle wanted to scream.

But mostly she felt lonely. Ellen had definitely recognized the truth. Now, it was only a race against the clock. Whoever made it to Viola first would, ultimately, determine her fate. Whatever happened now was anyone's guess.

Noelle could only hope to manipulate the odds.

She left the next room and found one that she knew.

The hall was long and thin, with her shoulders rubbing against the walls. She could hear the sound of metal spikes shifting up and down. Noelle shuddered. Getting stuck on one of those would not be pleasant.

She crossed carefully, being wary of the noises. When she approached the next door, she looked to the right.

And what the girl saw shocked her.

Spikes, going up and down, but with blood splattered over them. This could only mean one thing.

This wasn't the first time through the house. Ellen had died at some point… right? That was the only solution, after all.

"Curious, isn't it?"

Noelle turned to the left. The Black Cat lay a few feet away from her, licking his paws as usual. He stared at her with a mysterious stare.

"I know you're a smart girl Noelle. An expert on this house, even. So what does it mean for the blood splatter to be across those spikes?"

What was he getting at? Despite feeling rebellious, Noelle humored him.

"Ellen has already died here once. This story has played out, at least, one time before."

The Black Cat moved towards her, his eyes darting towards the spikes in amusement. What was the demon thinking in that head of his? Noelle wished she could figure out all of his games. When would the truth be unveiled and the victory her own?

"There were two key words in what you just said. At least. What does that mean, I wonder? It is quite possible that the story has happened two or three times. Possibly hundreds. Until, of course, the right outcome was achieved."

Noelle already knew what the right outcome was. For both of them. The only difference was the gain. The cat wanted a dinner, and Noelle wanted an innocent life saved. Yet, neither would come easily. If anything, she had learned just that.

"Now, my dear, what outcome could a demon like me want? Of course, I am loyal to my witch, but every demon needs to keep his priorities in order. Meal typically comes before bonds. Perhaps that'll help you understand…"

"Understand what?" Noelle demanded. How much did he know about her?

"Why things will happen the way they do," he said, obviously leaving details out of his remark. "You have a choice right now. Come with me, or fight through what's left of this house. Either way, we'll meet again if you're still in one piece that is."

Noelle hesitated. Either way, she would end up meeting him. Though the cat was skewed in morals, he could be her easiest path to Viola. With a demon by her side, she could get through all of this faster. Wasn't that the idea in the first place? He had no reason to kill her. No reason yet, anyway.

"Alright, let's go," Noelle said gruffly.

The cat nodded in approval. Together, they left, and Noelle wondered what she had done. Was this a mistake?

It was too late to turn back now.

* * *

The little girl sat on her living room couch. Though, she wasn't as little as before. The girl had grown significantly and, at twelve, was already blossoming into a woman.

On the inside, however, she didn't feel strong. The girl had lost much, and now it continuously wormed its way into her heart. A painful reminder of the terrible past.

Her stepfather walked into the room. He smiled at her warmly. The man was good to her always. So why was it so hard for her to accept this one?

"Noelle, I'm so proud of you for getting that violin solo! You'll do fantastic I'm sure," he said, full of pride.

She smiled for his benefit. Oh, how she wished she could accept him the way he was. But death hung over her head. The girl couldn't shake away this feeling of guilt and mistrust. Was he trying to throw away the dad she had before?

Then she would think of her father. The shame of not being able to save him hurt more every day. The girl felt a responsibility she knew she shouldn't bear. It wasn't her fault. So why did she act like this?

"Thank you…" The girl struggled with his name. Was he father, daddy? No, that didn't sound right at all. It never did.

"Of course," he said, hiding the disappointment. It didn't fool her. She knew that, deep down, all he wanted was her acceptance.

It had been little over a year since her father's untimely death. It was a car accident, with the other driver swerving to avoid hitting a small cat. The man crashed into her father's car and killed him instantly.

It had happened in their driveway. She'd been on the bus to school, completely unaware.

Only a month before her mother had been walking a thin rope between life and death. With their father gone, she had melted, and their family was split apart.

Then he came in. This man that her mother began to fall for. Noelle and Jonathan watched, both having different opinions. Jonathan was thrilled knowing that we were getting back together. Noelle wanted to, yet this stranger wouldn't win her trust so easily.

So while Jonathan ran into his arms, Noelle kept a few steps back. Always watching, but never acting. As far as she knew, that was all she could ever do.

As much as she longed to consider him family, the guilt from her father's death prevented love. Every now and then, Noelle could see the sadness in her mother's eyes. The longing for her husband.

If Noelle could have saved him, what would be different? If she had been the one to die instead of him, what better of a life would they all have lived? She pondered these questions over and over again.

The girl wiped away a tear, and her stepfather left, knowing she wouldn't want him to see her cry.

* * *

At fourteen, Noelle sat at her laptop. She had been feeling ill and had stayed home from school. The rest of her family was gone, all of them going about their daily activities. All she could do was rest.

With a huff, she played around on the internet. She occasionally checked her social media websites for friends, but they were in school. They weren't going to come online now. Being sick was the worst.

As she went to exit out of her Facebook, a message appeared in her inbox. Curious, she opened it.

The text was from Liz.

"Little rebel," Noelle muttered.

Still, it was a strange text. All she had sent was a link, the name of it was cryptic.

"Breaking through their souls like paper forts… what the heck does that mean?"

Immediately, Noelle prepared for a screamer. As much as she wanted to avoid the possibility, the title was strangely alluring. She clicked, her computer's volume muted and brain prepared.

But it never came. Instead, Noelle saw a download begin. What sort of thing had Liz found? Why hadn't she given some sort of description?

Once it was finished, Noelle opened the folder. She recognized the components. An RPG maker game. Noelle scoffed. She wasn't the type to play these games, but she had made herself play one a long time ago. Still, she had the software. A quick glance wouldn't hurt.

Reluctantly, Noelle set the game up. Whatever it was, she hoped this wasn't some sort of prank. After throwing up and having a sore throat, the last thing she needed was some stupid stunt.

Yet, when she clicked to start, she realized Liz hadn't sent this as a gag. A soft song began to play and the title appeared.

The Witch's House. What kind of game was this? Horror, mystery? The questions rolled around in her head and, despite the pains in her head, she began to play.

An hour later, after getting numerous heart attacks, Noelle had reached the end. The horrific twist at the end gutted her like a knife. It reminded her so much of her father's death. She wanted to save someone, just like Viola. Now here she was, dead.

Would that be Noelle's legacy? She didn't want it to be, but wasn't it worth it if it was to save a life?

The theological questions raced through her head. She wanted to save Viola. Perhaps there was a different ending to come to. Maybe the creator had other plans. Even if he didn't, she would find a way.

Liz had sent her something incredible, even if she hadn't intended to.

Noelle thanked her a few days later. Liz was confused, claiming she'd never sent the game in the first place. Noelle was equally puzzled and pressed her on the matter until she accidentally caused anger. Both of them eventually agreed that someone hacked her, somehow.

The events surrounding it were a mystery. Yet, Noelle couldn't help but be grateful. Whoever had sent it to her had given her a sense she'd never felt before. A sense that she was going after something that really mattered. She was going to explore it fully.

No matter where it took her.


	11. The Moment of Truth

**Hello, guys!**

 **So this chapter has been a long time coming, but here it is.**

 **Within the next few days, I'll have the next chapter up. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

Chapter 11: The Moment of Truth

Ellen walked through the hallway, rage blinding her vision.

Noelle, the liar. Noelle, the betrayer. Noelle, the girl who wasn't as one dimensional as she'd thought.

The little devil had taken her for a fool. She had known the truth all along and now this was happening. What was the little tramp's goal? Ellen had always suspected that it was to save Viola… was she really right? But how did she know the truth?

The questions were long but the answers were few. Either way, the anger it had sparked was everlasting.

She didn't quite know why it made her feel empty. Maybe it was because she had been used. Or it was the fact that Noelle had, in some ways, beaten Ellen at her own game. The deceiver had, in fact, been deceived. Not only that, but it was by a girl she thought she could control.

Now all of that was gone. Ellen didn't care about how nonchalantly she was striding through the rooms when danger was everywhere. All she could dwell on was her desperate want for revenge. Noelle was going to pay. She had to.

Ellen needed her good ending. She craved it, desired it more than anything. Viola was her ticket to the life she always wanted. Why was it so wrong? Viola had never had a trial in her life. Ellen was the one who needed a father. She had never had an amazing family… not like Viola. So her mother was gone, but Ellen had lost much more than that.

Yes, the witch had lost everything, and not a single person had cared.

And who knew about picture perfect Noelle? The girl probably had her life handed to her on a silver platter. Now here she was, fighting Ellen for Viola's sake. It was disgusting. Noelle didn't know what true suffering was. She'd never experienced it in her life.

But Ellen did. Oh, Ellen knew all too well what suffering was like. She'd gotten more than her fair share of it. Now, she was taking what was rightfully hers.

 _Yo. Your faithful servant wants to talk._

Ellen stopped moving. The voice was the demon cat's, there was no doubt about it. How had he gotten into her head? She could never trust him entirely. He seemed to always have hidden agendas. But, then again, so did Ellen. In this place, everyone was hiding something, even the most innocent of people.

It was all a matter of who could successfully outsmart the other.

"What do you want?" Ellen asked, her voice low.

 _I just want to talk. You've got quite the predicament don't you? Poor girl, Noelle has lied to you pretty easily. Even worse, you fell for it! You dived right into her schemes like a pro._

The taunting in his tone made Ellen want to kill him. If only he was here in person. She'd make the cat regret every word he uttered.

"Don't pretend like you understand a single thing I've gone through, demon. I know what you're capable of, but you're not going to get in the way of my happy ending. It's going to be mine, do you get it? I'm not sharing it with the likes of you."

 _But aren't we on the same side? Your words are quite injuring to my self-esteem._

Ellen knew better than to believe anything he said. The cat was a trickster and a liar. Just like a certain young girl she knew.

 _Relax. You're still my witch, so I will tell you something. You should probably hurry. Your favorite girl is getting close to Viola. I can't predict what will happen when she gets there._

Oh, but the cat could. Ellen knew that much. He always knew everyone's motives and he always, always played them to his advantage.

But this information was true. She could feel it in her bones. Noelle was getting closer and, at this point, she'd get there first. Well, Ellen would just have to destroy both of them. But she'd have to get there fast. Already she imagined the two girls conspiring together, creating a plot to eliminate the real witch.

"Thank you…" Ellen muttered.

 _I wouldn't thank me yet. You don't know what's going to happen after all. None of us do._

Ellen took off in a sprint. She could swear she heard the cat chuckle softly. This was all a part of his plan, wasn't it?

Well, she wouldn't let him get everything. Ellen would be victorious, no matter what.

* * *

Noelle took a deep breath when she saw it.

The cat had led her through the house successfully. The monsters had been nonexistent and there was only one person to blame for that. Somehow he had made the rooms in their original states, just for her.

It gave her some relief, but only a little. She was still extremely stressed. There was much to consider now that Viola was so close.

Ellen would be angry, no doubt about it. And what could she say to her and Viola? How could this situation be over without violence? Did a solution like that even exist? This was the witch's house after all. Nothing was going to end peacefully.

Her heart beat fast, the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders. Two lives were hanging in the balance.

But the blood on the spikes had made things different. Now Noelle knew the truth. This wasn't the first time these events had occurred. Could the whole situation have already occurred? Had fate brought her here to change the outcome?

She had never believed in destiny, but maybe now was the time. After this adventure, Noelle could believe in anything.

Now here she was, at the footsteps of Viola's, or Ellen's, room. The cat looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to open the door.

Finally, Noelle grabbed the knob. She twisted it and threw the door open bravely.

The bedroom was exactly as depicted in the game. A simple room with a bed and a desk with a diary in the corner. Noelle wondered if it said the same words as before. Though, with her presence, she highly doubted it. She had very clearly messed with everything.

Viola sat on her bed, blood soaking through the sheets. As Noelle walked into the room, Viola gasped out loud. Quickly she crawled off the bed and towards the new visitor. Noelle backed away, almost trampling the cat.

"Viola, let's talk this out," Noelle coaxed.

Noelle watched Viola curiously. The girl looked shocked at her arrival. Maybe, after she realized how much Noelle had gone through, Viola would accept her help. The girl couldn't fight her away any longer. She would have to listen to her this time.

Noelle couldn't dare consider the possibility of Viola's refusal. She would simply cross the bridge when she came to it. Now wasn't the time to doubt, not when she had come so far.

"Viola, this is hard to explain, but I'm from a different place. Far away from yours, maybe even a different dimension, I'm not completely sure. In that place, your story is known by a lot of people… and it's not a happy one. I'm here to help you. I want to get your body back for you."

Viola simply stared back at her in disbelief. The hope that had grown in Noelle began to falter. This was never going to be this easy. Why hadn't she accepted that?

"You're not taking the gracious gift I've given you Viola," the cat murmured.

Both girls looked at the cat, dreadfully confused. What in the world was he talking about?

"Of course, Viola doesn't know. And neither do you, Noelle. But now, I believe, is the right time to tell you the real story."

The cat jumped onto the bed, his paws becoming red. Dipping his head, he licked some of the blood off of the sheets. Noelle held back her disgust.

Once the cat had had his fill, he began to speak.

"As I'm sure you've begun to suspect, Noelle, this is not the first time we've gone through these events. In fact, this is the third time our journey has unraveled. The first ended with Ellen dying on the spikes. The second, well, that's a story all in its own."

Noelle blinked, confused. What had happened during the second time? What could have happened to trigger these events?

"Everything was ending according to plan. Ellen had triumphantly taken Viola's body; the scene had been set. It was supposed to be smooth sailing from there." The cat's voice raised dramatically.

"But then, an oddity occurred. Poor Viola was so disturbed at the scene. Her father taken away to live with the witch, unaware of what was really happening. Who knew what Ellen would do to him? And now, here she was, dying a pitiful death. Well, when I came up to her, she was crying for redemption. I've always had a soft heart, so I listened to her plea."

"And then?" Noelle asked bluntly.

"Hold on," the cat said, jumping off the bed.

Noelle was on the edge, she needed to know where this was going. She tapped her foot impatiently as the cat took his precious time.

Viola, on the other hand, just watched, expressionless. What was going through her head? Noelle couldn't help but wonder. What kind of despair had taken hold when the cat approached her?

"She begged, more like gargled, for a second chance. At first, I was wholly uninterested. But then, she came up with quite the proposition. One I had to consider and couldn't simply turn down. I am, after all, a connoisseur of souls."

The cat stared at Viola, his eyes glaring harshly at her.

"She asked for someone who could save her. Someone who would understand her plight and come to the rescue. Someone who could change the future, the course of her destiny. The ultimate hero, stuff made of legends. I found it ridiculous until I realized the truth."

The truth was also dawning on Noelle. She watched, eyes widening, as the cat continued his monologue.

"She didn't care who I chose. She just wanted a hero, someone who sympathized and would successfully save her. Her wording was very precise and it worked perfectly with my agenda. So we made a contract."

The cat moved over to Noelle and smacked her leg with his paw.

"You, Noelle, are the result of that contract."

The world moved in slow motion. Noelle backed away, horror seeping into her mind.

"…what?"

"Many, many years into the future, I was searching for the perfect human. Many of your type go through struggles, but few want to save someone after the fact. They are too wrapped up in themselves to try. Of course, partially why you even wanted to become a savior was my fault."

"…Your fault?" Noelle whispered.

"Yes. How exactly did your father die?"

"He swerved. He almost hit a…"

Noelle fell to her knees, tears beginning to form. The black cat had caused her father's death. This was unbelievable, impossible. How could it possibly happen to her?

"It wasn't on purpose of course, but it happened. Before I knew it, the man was dead. That was when I saw you, Noelle. You came running, seeing your father's dead body. You were a pure soul, much purer than the other contenders to save Viola. And I had just caused quite the struggle in your life. That made you a sympathizer, didn't it?"

The cat laughed, moving closer to Noelle.

"Then came the real test. Somewhere on the internet, someone had created quite the version of Viola and Ellen's story. Perhaps they had learned about it through a family, who knows? The story has become quite the legend. It's entirely possible. Either way, the truth came out in a video game format. But how would I get you to play it?"

The cat circled Noelle like a predator. She was having a hard time hearing him, her own thoughts clouding her brain. This was impossible, yet it all made sense.

"I sent it through one of your friends. Someone you would listen to and follow through with, even if the request was strange. Then I waited for your reaction… and you know what Noelle? It was golden. The game reminded you so much of your father that you wanted to save Viola. Your desire to be the good guy, the hero, and your stubborn loyalty. It was perfection. It made you the best choice for this nasty job."

"So, while you were sleeping, I found you. I used time manipulation. I dropped you off in the middle of the field, and here we are in this present day."

This had all been planned. A simple ploy that required Noelle's involvement. All along, she had been used to fulfill Viola's contract. Was that why she had desired to save her so much? Fate was pulling the strings, wrapping her into a story she wasn't meant to be a part of.

All because her father tried to avoid hitting a cat. What would he say if he knew what had happened?

"Now, Noelle, the choice is yours. No matter what, my contract with Viola must be fulfilled. As long as you save Viola in some way, then whatever happens, next will be none of my concern. It's not like your death is inevitable."

"I'm not the one I'm worried about," Noelle snapped.

"…However, if you chose to leave or try to escape then I'll reverse time. I'm sure you understand that, though."

She was too aware of what was happening. She was the cat's puppet now, forced to play in his wretched game. No matter what, something would have to be done to save Viola. But through this, a question remained unanswered.

"Why do you even want me?" Noelle demanded. "What do you have to gain from my help?"

"That," the cat said, a twinkle in his eyes. "Is for you to find out. Just know, however, that I intend on winning. I've gone through too much to lose a feast now. I'd be very careful about which decision you plan to make."

He was sick. How did Ellen find it in herself to ask for this wicked demon to help her? It showed the true desperation of an ill girl.

Noelle looked at Viola. She could see shock blending into her face, along with a hint of regret. Was she wishing she hadn't made the decision?

No, Noelle wouldn't let her regret it. Even if this was staged somehow, Noelle was still here. The girl could still change the future. It was possible for her to accomplish what she'd set out to do.

She would do just that, no matter the cost.

"Viola, look at me," Noelle ordered.

Viola obeyed reluctantly. She looked depressed, and the hopelessness made Noelle want to cry. No girl deserved to feel this way, not Viola or Ellen.

"You heard what the cat said. I'm here to help you. It's what I've been trying to do this whole time. Trust me, and let me figure out the best course of action. All I need is your trust."

The girl stared at her, expressionless. Undoubtedly, this would be a hard task for Viola. She had faced one of the biggest betrayals Noelle had ever seen. How could she just trust?

"Please. I wouldn't have gone this far just to backstab you. It's either I help, or Ellen gets away with everything she's done. Even then, the cat will just make everything happen again. So trust me, and let me do what I can to change the future."

Noelle thought she could see tears in Viola's eyes. How tortured was she inside?

Noelle walked over and embraced her tightly, her hands petting Viola's soft hair. She didn't care about the blood leaking onto her clothing. All she wanted was to see this girl happy again.

Viola was one of the few who truly deserved it.

"Please, Viola, let me help you. I don't care if I die, or what's going to happen to me. I want you safe, that's it. And, it looks like you need all the help you can get. A little bit of trust is all I need."

She waited a moment, hoping to hear the right answer. Viola opened her mouth, blood seeping through it slowly.

"Y…yeg…. yegs…"

Though it was hard to tell, Noelle knew what she meant. Viola was going to trust her. Perhaps not fully, but enough. And, as far as Noelle was considered, that was perfect.

"So," the cat said, stalking over to the girls. "What's your grand plan, Noelle? How are you going to solve this puzzle? It's not going to be easy, you know."

Noelle stood up shakily, her eyes narrowing at him.

She would make a plan. It would, most likely, be utterly foolish and probably wouldn't work. But she'd do it.

She would save Viola, no matter what it took.

* * *

Ellen stood in a hallway, blood dripping off of her dress. She had gone through hell to get this far. No doubt Noelle had managed to get through as well, with that cat by her side. That girl didn't know what it was like to suffer.

But Ellen did. Every day was a new punishment. She would make that little wretch see how terrible her life had been.

Ellen strutted over to a door that stood at the end of the corridor. She knew what it was, where it would lead.

Next to the door lay the corpse of a cat. The witch hissed in disgust and stepped over it. So the demon had decided to reveal his true self. There was no reason for him to leave the corpse there for anyone to step on, though.

Still, for good measure, she put both of her feet on it, squishing it furiously. That was how she felt about her life in general. She wanted to crush it, replace every bad moment for a pleasant one.

Now, with a new body, she could do just that.

Before she opened the door, Ellen noticed a small note on the right side of the wall. Sighing deeply, Ellen glanced at the words on it. They were red, obviously written in blood.

"COME TO MY ROOM"

Ellen sighed. How typical. Viola was so desperate for help, but it was foolish. Ellen would never lose this body. It was rightfully hers for the taking. Viola had had her happy life. Now it was the witch's turn to have the life she'd always wanted. Someday, perhaps, all of these girls would understand why she did what she did.

The witch opened the door. Inside was her room, just has she had left it. She glanced at the diary on her desk, and she knew what it said. In the diary was all of her life struggles, how the witch had come to such a state. A melancholy feeling overtook her, seeing the old room.

Never would she have to live in it again. The idea made her giddy with excitement. Hopefully, Viola had enjoyed her stay. She wouldn't be there much longer.

"G…ghh…. ggh…."

Ellen whipped around to greet her old friend. Viola crawled over, her gurgling made Ellen feel sick. This was what she had been like at one point. How pathetic.

"G…i…. vveeee…gg…"

"You want it back?" Ellen teased. "Oh, poor girl..."

Still, Ellen masked the fear that was starting to grow. What would Viola do to her if she was caught?

The knife.

Faintly Ellen remembered the knife in the cabinet. That was the perfect way to kill this beast. Once Viola was gone, she'd truly be free.

She kept a laugh down. There was no need to appear hysterical, not now. First, she had to escape. Once she did that…

Ellen would win. Exactly as it should have been.


	12. Ending 1: The Ultimate Sacrifice

**Hello, everyone!**

 **This is an important announcement, so please read this before reading the rest of the story.**

 **This is ending number one. This is NOT the final ending.**

 **There will be two endings. I will not say which ending is the true one and, instead, I will let my readers decide. Number two will come out shortly.**

Ending 1: The Ultimate Sacrifice

It will all be over, and here we are

We'll die inside this salted Earth together.

You'll pierce my lungs

my limbs go numb

as my colors fade out.

You watch me bleed.

You watch me bleed.

(Watch Me Bleed, Scary Kids Scaring Kids)

* * *

"G…gi..v…g…e…"

Noelle watched in pity as the exchange took place. She did her best to ignore the blood dripping down her back. She lay under the bed, hiding until her part of the plan was to begin.

Success was unlikely, but then again, it was always that way. In the end, the odds didn't really matter.

The cat lay beside her, snickering all the while. She'd hurt him if she didn't know what would happen. But now she knew the truth.

He was in control of her fate. Whatever happened to her, he would have a say in it. The bondage would only end once the contract was complete. Once Viola was given her freedom, everything would be the way it was supposed to.

 _I'll go home, see mom, give my stepdad a hug, tell Jonathan I love him, and everything will be back to normal._

She told herself that over and over again, hoping that it would come true.

Noelle almost jumped when Viola darted after Ellen. Ellen ran out of the room quickly, Viola just a few steps behind. The door slammed shut behind them.

Quickly, Noelle crawled out. She looked towards the cat who was a few paces behind. He looked back, and a silent understanding was exchanged.

"Come on demon, we've gotta catch up. We've got a girl to save."

"Do you really think you can save her? After all, that's happened?"

Noelle smirked, face glowing with ideas and plans. It was ridiculous, simple, and reckless, but it was Noelle's style.

"Of course."

* * *

Viola ran through the bushes, chasing after Ellen. Seeing her true body made her want to cry. It was what she'd been dreaming of, constantly hoping for. Now here it was before her, just feet away.

But inside of it was a girl more inhuman than Viola had thought possible.

Never in her dreams had Viola realized the cruelty of other people before the body switch. Even after her mother passed away, she hadn't known how evil the world was. The darkness that clouded it constantly, always waiting to snatch another victim.

Her friendship had been sincere, childishly naïve. But who would have expected such a harsh twist of events, where a seemingly kind girl turned into a cruel witch? Viola hadn't thought of such a change. And now she was reaping the consequences.

But now, with Noelle, she could try to get the light back. Noelle had known of death and loneliness, of wanting something that may not be. Just seeing her conversation with the demon had given her a hope, even if it appeared selfish. With Noelle, she knew she wasn't alone anymore. There was a girl on her side, someone who was giving up everything for her. That was something Ellen had never done.

Viola ignored the blood pouring from her legs. The pain was indescribable, but the hope was stronger. Still, she could see Ellen disappearing.

 _I can catch up, I can catch up, I can catch up! Come on, just do it!_

She raced across the clearing, following her target. Her world slowed, however, when she saw Ellen stop abruptly, and realized why.

Her father ran up to Ellen and embraced her. Viola watched, speechless, as his arms circled around the witch. She wanted to scream, to tell him the truth.

 _She's a liar! She wants to hurt you! She'll kill you! It's me, dad, it's your daughter!_

There was a gun in one hand, causing fear to run through her veins. Would he try to shoot her? No, she was his precious daughter. He would never do that to her.

She ran closer, her heart breaking with every step. Ellen would hurt him, destroy him. She couldn't let another family member get damaged.

"d…d…d…" She cursed mentally. Why couldn't she sound like anything but a monster?

Her father looked up. Their eyes locked, and Viola gave him a look of pleading. Why wouldn't he see the girl beneath the mask?

"Father, it's the witch! She's been chasing me, trying to hurt me! Please help father!" Fake tears rolled down Ellen's face, clever and deceitful.

Viola cried out, a sound that came out as brutal and unfeeling. Her father raised the gun towards her head. Tears began to form in Viola's eyes.

"Get away from her, monster!" He sounded frantic, afraid. Afraid of the girl he had raised.

Perhaps this really was a hopeless endeavor. Maybe Noelle had been foolish all along. Was she watching this, laughing along with that stupid demon? Had Viola been stupid to trust the time traveler?

"Da…Dag…Da…." She tried to sound it out, to let him hear it. If he did, he would know the truth. Or, at least, he wouldn't be so inclined to shoot her.

His finger lay upon the trigger, and Viola didn't expect what happened next.

* * *

"…monster!"

Noelle watched Viola's father speak, his hands trembling against the gun he held. She wanted to hate him, even though she knew it wasn't his fault. How was he to know the truth? But now was the time to act. She would not let this be an unhappy ending.

She jumped out of her hiding spot and ran into the clearing of grass, to Viola.

"STOP!" She yelled, lunging out towards Viola.

In one great stride, she stood in front of the innocent girl. Viola's father glanced at all of them frantically, as if he didn't know what was happening. Ellen stared at Noelle, hatred aglow.

"She's your daughter!" Noelle screamed angrily. "You're trying to murder your own daughter! The witch is here, but she doesn't lie in this body." She pointed to Viola for emphasis.

The gun lowered slightly. Noelle let out a small sigh of relief, but she didn't let her guard down. She would stand in front of Viola as long as needed until the truth was fully known.

Still, as she looked at Ellen, who had a look of hatred and want for vengeance, she felt pity. Ellen was the witch and, at the first glance, a villain. But wasn't she a victim, like everyone else? Hadn't she suffered as much as Noelle and Viola had?

Inside of that body was a young, lost soul. Someone who needed to be freed. And a happy ending, to Noelle, was a happy ending for everyone. Especially to the ones who didn't deserve it.

"Stop this bloodlust," Noelle said calmly. "The witch is before us, but she is powerless in her form. Right now, we need to make another plan, a plan that doesn't involve us killing one another. We can work this out. I know you don't want this to end in death, sir. Like me, you want peace. You can get that and your daughter, I swear!"

"Who is this witch?" The father said wildly, his gun alive again. He waved it at Noelle, causing her to cringe in terror. "WHO IS IT?"

"Ellen, tell him the truth!" Noelle yelled. "Tell him what really happened, how it all started."

He would believe the witch. He would understand, he'd take Viola, and everything would end the way it was supposed to. The cat would take Noelle home, realizing he'd lost the fight. Everything would be right and the way it was meant to be.

But those stories are fairy tales.

"NO!" Ellen screeched. Her cool, calculated self was dissipating, replaced with the real one. "Not until this happens the way I want it to! I want a body; I want a disease free life!"

Noelle wanted to shush her, to try to make things more rational. This wasn't going to end well at this rate, not with everyone in hysterics.

But now, Viola's father was piecing it together. Ellen's outburst would have made it obvious to anyone.

"Are you saying…" The man said slowly, each word laced with venom. "That my daughter is the bleeding girl on the ground, and the witch is the girl standing next to me?"

Noelle opened her mouth to speak, to change the situation, but nothing could be said. The gun swiveled, but this time towards Ellen.

"You changed my daughter?"

Ellen tried to protest, but nothing came out of her mouth. For the first time, the witch had run out of tricks in her bag.

No, this was all wrong. Noelle knew that much. Ellen wasn't going to die; she wouldn't let it end this way. No, nobody was going to die tonight. Everyone in this story had to live.

But Noelle was an addition, not an original. Her part had been played as part of the cat's plan. Now, it was time for it to end, just as the cat had dreamed it would.

She accepted her fate as it was, and she broke away from the chains that bound her.

 _Guess I'm not going home tonight. I love you, mom, dad, stepdad, Jonathan. This is goodbye, for now._

A single tear went down her face when she realized the truth.

She wasn't going to make it home.

"DIE YOU WITCH!" The father bellowed.

The trigger was pushed, and insanity began.

* * *

Ellen stared as the gun went off.

But the bullet never hit her.

Instead, it went through the girl she'd wanted to kill herself, Viola's little savior. The girl who had betrayed and tricked her through the entire tale.

And now, as Noelle crumbled to the ground, her calm was gone, replaced with a sense of loss and insanity.

It was laughable. She'd never truly thought Noelle was a friend. She had wanted to use her the whole time. Noelle had just been a pawn in a vicious cycle, the cycle she wanted to control.

So why was she starting to cry for real?

Ellen fell to her knees beside the body. Noelle's eyes were open, already becoming lifeless. This girl hadn't even wanted to die. Her reactions to the traps in the house had told her that much.

And she'd died for her. A witch, a girl who had murdered many without remorse. She'd cared enough to sacrifice her life.

"You…why?" Ellen yelled, her head falling onto the dead girl's stomach. Angst swallowed her mind, her heart, her soul.

Yet, she started to laugh.

"I was going to be the one to kill you! I was going to destroy every piece of you, I was going to have the perfect life with perfect dreams and a perfect body… YOU LITTLE WHORE! I was going to win; I was going to have the happy ending. Why, why, why, you stupid little girl! Now you're dead because you had empathy for a monster like me!"

Ellen looked up at Viola's father. His face had turned into a ghostly pale. She wanted to murder him and wipe that stupid look off his face.

"Well? Aren't you going to kill me? COME ON THEN. KILL ME!" She smacked her chest. "Shoot me, right where you shot her. You want to kill her, then you should just finish the job! Save your precious little daughter! You hear me, you sicko? KILL ME NOW!"

"E…E…l…N…o…."

Ellen looked over at Viola. Tears were streaming down her face, tears of anguish. How could that girl cry, when she'd never even known Noelle? She hadn't gone through the experiences Ellen had with Noelle. She couldn't possibly understand.

"That's…that's enough… that's enough bloodshed…" The father shook his head in disbelief. Was he realizing now just what he had done? Did he realize how he had shed innocent blood?

"Oh, is it? That's enough for you?" Ellen said insanely. She didn't care how she appeared anymore. Most likely, this would be her last stand. She would say whatever she wanted. "One death is enough? How about another? Whatever suits you best."

"I...I cannot save both Viola and this girl. I think you know that, witch."

Ellen howled at him in fury, but he ignored her. Instead, he went over to the quivering Viola. He picked her up, the blood not bothering him. Of course, it didn't. Why would he care how much pain and loss was caused by his actions? His little snowflake was all that mattered.

"Go away, witch. Perhaps you can save that girl." He sounded uncaring, his focus squarely on the girl in his arms. "You have magic, don't you?"

Viola struggled, but he held her tight. Ellen watched as the man trudged off with her, not bothering to talk to Ellen. He stumbled slightly as if the death actually had affected him.

He was gone within minutes, leaving the gun and blood in his wake. Ellen was still on her knees, covered in Noelle's blood. She threw her fists against the ground, crying out in despair.

"Don't like what happened?"

Ellen turned. The black cat waltzed into the scene nonchalantly, as if he knew this would happen.

Him. This was all his fault. Every stupid mistake she'd made was all a part of what he wanted. Why had she been so stupid all this time?

"That's too bad. I'd suggest you leave, go make a new life for yourself. You have a body now. Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"SHUT UP!" She said, clutching Noelle's body protectively. "What do you want?"

"Oh, you don't know? I don't make a habit of making bets I can't win somehow. And this bet is one I definitely won."

"How, you stupid demon?" She said, rubbing her blood stained face.

"Just wait. It's coming soon." He motioned towards Noelle's body.

A purple haze rose from Noelle's chest. It was a physical form, though it was hard to see. A sick feeling grew inside of Ellen.

"You're going to… to eat her soul?"

"But of course. Why would I let Viola live unless I didn't get something out of it?" He leaped in the air and caught the soul in his paws.

"It's only natural that I'd want something out of our little bargain. Now I have a nice meal. Not only that but innocent souls are extremely tasty."

Her eyes widened in horror. All along, this had been his plan. He had wanted to eat her soul. That was why Viola was allowed to live, but not Noelle. He had been playing on Noelle's good side, the side that was willing to love even Ellen unconditionally.

"You…you demon…YOU DEMON!" She wailed in agony, taking Noelle close to her.

Ellen had lost many, but this had been the worst. She hadn't realized Noelle's true loyalty until it was gone. Despite the lies, despite the betrayal, she had wanted the best for everyone.

And even a monster could understand that.

* * *

~Hours Later~

Viola's father walked over to the bed. His sickly daughter lay there, bleeding. She had fainted not long after he had arrived. A doctor tended to her wounds frantically.

"Will she live?" He asked urgently.

"We don't have the medicines for everything… but there's a chance we could stop the bleeding. Her life may not be long, but it will not be cut off so soon. There is hope."

They nodded to each other in silent agreement. Somehow, in some way, they would make this work. This would not be the end for his Viola. Never would he let this be the end of their journey.

His actions haunted him. The confusion, the chaos, all of it had clouded his senses. It had made him kill an innocent.

But now his daughter was back with him, even if it was in a different form. He would still continue to love her. In the end, they would make it through this. They would find loopholes to her deformities. Together, they would make a new life.

He'd just have to forget the girl who had died as a result. Slowly, they would all forget what had happened. They'd live a new life. The old mistakes would be forgotten.

Unfortunately for his daughter, she would not forget. She wouldn't forget her inability to help, to save her hero, and it would haunt her for the rest of her days. She would live only into her early twenties, but she would die happily, knowing Noelle would not want her to weep.

But, no matter how short it would be, she would live. To her father, that would always be enough.

* * *

~One month later~

The witch sat in an apple cart, a cloak keeping her face hidden. In the front, an older man whipped the horse that pulled them, urging him to go faster.

She watched the scenery go by, longing filling her heart. Today, she would leave everything she'd known. Ellen would go somewhere new, somewhere different. A place where her previous grievances would be forgotten and she could live as a normal girl. A pipedream turning into a reality.

"Where exactly are you going, little girl? It's a long journey to the next village. Where are your parents anyway?"

"They're gone, along with everyone else," she said roughly.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. "The next city is open, full of gentle people. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to house with. Don't lose hope."

She chuckled harshly at his last words. Noelle had believed in such fantastical ideas. Now she was gone, her soul nonexistent. Did that mean she didn't get to go to Heaven? A forgotten hero for the rest of her days, no one knowing the sacrifice she had really made.

It was poetic, tragic, and it made Ellen want to cry. If anything, Ellen wanted justice. She wanted a world where good girls got Heaven and bad girls got Hell. Even if that meant that, in such a place, she would be the first one to burn in the flames.

"Say," Ellen said. "Do you think that souls taken by demons get to Heaven?"

"Quite the philosophical question for someone so young. You're full of mysteries, little girl."

"Many little girls experience tragedies made for adults."

"Very true…" Silence filled the cart for only a moment. The man fell into a coughing fit and, when he was done, answered her question.

"Pure souls go to heaven, young one. One way or another, they get there, somehow. All you have to do is have faith."

Ellen never really listened to adults, but she listened to this one.

She'd had faith before. She'd had faith in her parents, and they had failed. She'd had faith in those who came to visit her in the house, and they had failed. Viola hadn't failed, and she'd still betrayed her for her own selfish reasons.

But, maybe, just maybe, having faith in something she couldn't see was easier than that. She didn't have to hope that people would do the right thing in her skewed perspective. Instead, Ellen could rely on the supernatural, on something that she couldn't control.

 _Have faith huh?_

And so she did, and every day afterward.


End file.
